


Truly a Death Eaters Son

by Jameson_Fleamont



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Dark Fred and George Weasley, Dark Harry Potter, Dark side is good side, Dumbledore Bashing, Extreme OC, Harry Is Actually a Prince, James is not Harry's father, Lilly isnt Harry's real Mom, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Multi Chapter, OC characters, Please do not hate for how OC this is, Snape is Harry's uncle, Top Draco Malfoy, Transgendered witch, Yaxley family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 42,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameson_Fleamont/pseuds/Jameson_Fleamont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry turns 14 and comes into his first magical inheritance only to find that he isn't even a Potter. His mother wasn't his true mother and he had been stolen from his parents at almost a year old. His real name is Heiro Calen Prince. His mother is actually a Death Eater and He was being told lies the whole time. How will this year go? Will he go to school as Harry Or will He go as Heiro? Are his friends really his friends? Who is on his side? What side is he on? And what about the Malfoys?</p><p> </p><p>WARNING: THIS STORY IS EXTREMELY OC. IF YOU DONT LIKE OC STORIES, PLEASE DO NOT READ. ONCE AGAIN THIS IS AN EXTREMELY OC STORY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Letter?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own none of Harry Potter except some clothes and books i bought

Harry sat on his small cot called a bed. He didn't want to even think about what today was going to be like. After all he had no friends who would send him presents. And his aunt and uncle would never get him anything. He just couldn't think about how miserable everything seemed to be going. Being of this age was just miserable. He was not going to expect anything. He had received a letter but that was instantly taken from him thanks to Dudley. He wasn't really expecting to receive that back. 

A small light flashed in front of him as if it was magic. Then he saw a small folded piece of paper float slowly to the floor. He quickly snatched it. He unfolded it and began to read the letter. 

 _**My dearest** _ **_Heiro,_ **

**_Today you are the age of 14, and I am finally able to write you with out the light side finding out. Today your magic will increase and your glamours will finally drop and you will finally look like me and your Uncle. I am so very sorry that all this is happening without explanation. But this is all I can do for now. Perhaps as soon as you change completely you can go and look for the right answers in the right places. And most likely your god parents will be the best to go to for safety. Everything will be alright my son. If you go to Knockturn Alley, if you believe what I say, then go to the potions shop and ask for the Half Prince. Say that you are Emilie's boy and then he will ask for your name. You shall reply with Heiro Calen Prince. It is for the best that we do not meet just yet my son. But we will meet soon, my son. I am sorry that you had gone this long without me. It is up to you to tell everyone -who you choose - about you previous identity. Keep this letter on you at all times._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Your Birth mother, Emilie Prince._ **

 

Harry thought that all this was weird but he knew deep down that all this seemed to be true. He felt a sharp tug at his heart and then the feeling of a cold water like feeling wash through him. He quickly ran to the bathroom for the mirror. And what he saw in the mirror was a long haired, bright green eyed, 5 foot tall boy. He took off his glasses and everything became sharper. He had a small pixie like nose and sharp cheek bones. Almost like Severus Snape. But that was impossible. But he would not argue. Not with what was going on and what was to happen. He quietly went down the stairs and got his wand and trunk from the cupboard under the stairs. He quickly shrunk the trunk wandlessly. And out the door he went. It being 3:00 in the morning he figured that he would be able to catch the Night Bus.


	2. The Half Blood Prince, And The Reveal?!?!

Harry called the Knight bus to him and boarded the bus without any one asking if he was Harry Potter. And to that, it was a relief to him that no one questioned anything about him being out late. But of course he was still a boy and not many muggles would even think about him being out so late, Early??, after all his own "relatives" didn't care an ounce if he would to die in front of them.

He was left at the Leaky Cauldron like any wizard who was to be anywhere at night. He approached the counter and asked for a room so that he would not have to deal with getting anything later. Luckily he didn't have to go to Gringotts for any money due to Sirius leaving him a bag of money in his mail, for later uses. And that was very helpful.

He went to the room he was given and put his things away and fell into the bed. He had a feeling he would not sleep long at all.

****

Harry awoke not 3 hours after he fell asleep at 3:30. He stretched lazily and jumped into the shower. He looked for anymore changes in his appearance on his body only to find that the only other thing that changed was that he was no longer tan and he wasn't overly skinny. But the abuse was still evident on his body through the scars and the bruising. And he let everything wash away all the pain of all that was going on. Between the fact that his friends all seemed to be homophobic, except for Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

He thought about all the things that had gone on and he thought about the fact that Dumbledore seemed to actually be the bad guy and that everything in his perspective seemed to change with each word the letter wrote. And he hadn't heard of any harm that altered the beliefs of a child that could go from paper to target. And all the glamours he seemed to be wearing just dripped off of him. So it made even more sense to him.

Harry then got out and looked in the mirror as his hair had grown to a manageable hip length through his sleep. He brushed it out and threw it up in a quick ponytail figuring he couldn't mess up with that. He dressed quickly and left the Leaky for Knockturn Alley. He needed to know what was going on and to see who the Half Prince was and to see who his family was whether they not be blood. They were still family. He wore the same clothes that his old self wore. Dudley's hand me downs. But he did not have time to shop for actual clothes. He also made sure he still had the letter on his being wen he left.

As he got to Knockturn Alley he asked a young wizard if their was a potions shop near by and was escorted to the door. he thanked the Wizard and was left blushing at the door. He quickly composed himself at the door before he entered with a bowed head and slight nervousness.

"And How may I help you, young one?" Asked a man from somewhere above Harry.

"I am looking for the Half Prince." Harry stated softly.

The reply was a small hum and then the door opened behind him.

"Got someone callin' for you, usin' the name." The man said to the person behind Harry.

"And who, may I ask is calling for me." asked a very distinct voice that Harry could recognize anywhere.

"Heiro Calen Prince, Sir." Harry said softly. Turning to the man but not raising his head. Due to the fear of being rejected and hated for still having the eyes of Lilly. He bit his lip, slightly regretting coming.

The man fell to his knees and lifted Harry's chin so they looked eye to eye. The man checked his face and traced his features. Harry merely looked between the mans eyes or at his slightly crooked nose. He just wasn't ready to look the man in his nearly black eyes. After all, it's not everyday that one finds out that their potions master is actually their uncle, and in Harry's case, the teacher that seemed to hate him.

"I have a letter, from Emilie, or mom..... But if you don't like me, I'll understand." Harry said after the long pause of no speech.

"It would be best that I read this letter, and then we shall take a blood relation potion to make sure everything is as you say." Severus Snape said as he got up and took Harry's hand in his hand.

Harry took out his letter and hesitantly gave it to his uncle. Severus took it in his free hand and he took Harry to the back of the shop so that they could get on with the potion and the letter.

"Tell me Heiro, who were you before you got this letter?" Severus asked.

"Someone you didn't like very much. All because of a lie spread through the Wizarding world about the baby that killed the dark lord. I was a boy peopled believed to be the Savior, but I am Not any of that. Never was." Harry said looking at his feet as Severus found the potion he needed and handing it to Harry.

"So my nephew is none other than the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter?"

"I was Harry Potter, but I guess to some, I will always see me as him...." Harry said, "Am I to drink this, Sir?"

"Yes, and while we wait to see the results I will read this letter."

Harry drank the potion to find that it didn't taste all that awful. He found a chair and sat down in it to wait out the potion. Just as Severus put the letter down a piece of parchment popped into existence which Severus snatched from the air. He read the notes and gave it to Harry to see

 

**_Child: Heiro Calen Prince_ **

**_Mother: Emilie Prince_ **

**_Father: Mikail Yaxley_ **

**_Living Kin: Severus Snape_ **

**_God Parents: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_ **

**_Heir to: Potter House_ **

**_Yaxley House_ **

**_Prince House_ **

**_Black House_ **

**_Prewett House_ **

 

"Well, that's a lot to take in at once." Harry said softly.

"Indeed it is Heiro, but I cannot say that I can deny what is written, because no one had ever seen Lilly pregnant, and Potter was off on aim when it cam to spell casting and hit Lilly with an infertile spell on accident." Severus said taking Harry's hand again. "Perhaps our past will be forgotten and you can forgive me for my rudeness."

"Can I call you Uncle Severus?"

"No, Much too long, Uncle Sev shall due just fine."

Harry grinned and looked up at his uncle. " Then I can forgive you."

Severus looked down at the small boy and gave a small smile. "I have some appointments to do today, would you like to stay with me or meet your god parents without fear of death"

 


	3. The God Parents and Being Shy?!?!

Harry thought about his choices on what he should do. Should he meet with his God parents, or should he stay with his Uncle? He chewed on his lip slightly, thinking.

 

"Will they be ok with me coming to visit them?" Harry asked shyly.

 

"I dare say that they will actually be delighted. After all Lucius dotted on you like you were his own, and for some other reasons also. Narcissa loved you as well and you and my God Son were the best of friends, even if they only had seen you for a week and then a month later you were taken to the Potters." Severus said truthfully.

 

"I want to meet them then, If that is ok, Uncle Sev." Harry said as he looked up at the older man.

 

Severus smiled at the boy and Harry gave a shocked look but quickly recovered with a smile.

 

"I shall take you to see them then. but first lets get you some clothes. You cant go about wearing those clothes.... why do you wear those clothes?" Severus asked as he took Harry's hand and they walked out of Knockturn Alley and towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

 

"Petunia thought that I didn't deserve the clothes and such. I have always worn her sons hand me downs. Though they are always so big." Harry said not wanting to lie, though if anyone asked about his scars and bruises, he was going to lie about those. No one needed to know about those. No one should ever have to know about those.

 

Severus grunted and they walked into the shop. Instantly Harry was swept up and was being measured for clothing. Severus conversed with Madam Malkin. They spoke of what he needed and what they should be made out of. Harry paid no attention to what was being sad and waited for the clothes to be chosen. A tall ethereal like woman walked over to Harry and she giggled slightly.

 

"Ze clothes zat you are to wear are ze ones in ze clothes room. Your Uncle has chosen ze clothes himself and has already paid for ze clothes." The girl said with a slight french accent. Harry nodded and waited for the last measurements and then left to the clothes room to change.

 

In the room the clothes and robe hung on the wall. he quickly took his things out of his pockets and stripped and found that everything needed was provided. He put on the black boxer briefs, then the tight silver pull on. He found tight legged emerald jeans and matching socks. He quickly dressed in them and found the robe to be a very dark black. He put the robe on and found it to be in a different style then many robes. It went down to his feet and was slightly less tight then the pull over shirt he wore. the shirt was tucked into his pants and the robe had slits up the sides on both sides.

 

The robe buttoned in the back and buttoned by themselves. it was a high collared robe and was incredibly soft. The shoes he wore were plain black muggle converse. and Harry was able to move without any problems. He shifted about and finally got the whole outfit situated the way he thought looked good. He picked up his things and ran out of the room without doing anything with his hair. Severus caught him and looked Harry over.

 

"Very good. You look a lot better in this attire. Now we must do something with your hair.  _Excelsum Redintegro."_ Severus said and Harry's hair turned into an elegant bun that somehow suited him perfectly.

 

"Alright let us go. You shall be living with me at Snape Manor until school. Your clothes and other things will be delivered to the manor. Do you have anything you would like me to hold for you?" Severus asked.

 

"No, I got it." And Harry put his things in the robes pockets. "Can we go now?"

 

"Yes. Let's go now." And with that they apparated away and Harry clung to Severus.

 

When they popped into their destination a tall blonde fellow came running towards them and Harry quickly hid behind Severus, shaking in trepidation. Severus chuckled softly and Harry hid his face in Severus's clothes.

 

"Hello, Draco. Are your Parents in?" Severus asked

 

"Yes, sir. Father is in the office and Mom is in the Parlor with the house elves trying to come up with a new theme... who is that?" Draco said

 

"Someone who is very important to me and my sister. Your Aunt Emilie. ANd your Parents will be happy to see him again. especially now since you are going to be 15 soon." Severus said. " Come Heiro, let us go and see your God father first since the office is closer."

 

Harry followed Severus with Draco Malfoy right beside him. Every now and then he would look over at Harry and quirk his left eyebrow up like he was trying to place something. Harry stayed shy and wouldnt look at Draco at all. Too afraid they would figure out who he was before the change, and it scared Harry.

 

They got to a door and Draco opened the door, "Father, Uncle Sev is here. He has brought a small someone."

 

"Severus? With A small...... Severus, is it true?" Lucius asked looking at Severus and so He brought Harry out from behind him.

 

"He looks like her so much. You are sure he is him?" Lucius asked.

 

" He had a letter and everything. and the potion said so."

 

Lucius slowly walked up to Harry and so Harry looked at the floor. Not looking into the mans eyes. Even if they knew not why he did it. Harry bit his lip and stepped till his back touched Severus.

 

"So, Heiro, who were you before this?" Lucius asked.

 

Harry shook his head "no" too afraid of what might happen.

 

"If we tell you then we also have to tell him the truth. and Draco cannot be mad at the boy. Even if they have a stupid school rivalry." Severus said.

 

Draco looked confused and understanding then snapped into his facial expression. He quickly walked up to Harry and took his hand. harry flinched really hard at the touch and the 3 older men were shocked at the reaction.

 

"Sorry." Harry said softly. He took a deep breath...."I was raised and was told that I am Harry James Potter. Until Last night, When I recieved my Mothers.... Moms... Letter hat stated otherwise. And the potion proved the letter to be true."

 

"Than that means Lord Voldemort was right about all that was going on. He was just trying to get you back. Everything will be better now!" Lucius said

 

Draco still held Harry's hand, having not dropped it even though he had flinched really hard. "Harry, I want to apologize, for all the things I have done to you. I have no excuse for what I have done. Can we be friends?"

 

Harry bit his lip, not knowing what was really going on. He took another deep breath and nodded, "If you are not afraid of me being homosexual." Harry said in a soft voice. Draco squeezed his hand softly.

 

"Oh, my boy, It was the Weasley family, wasn't it? Except the twins. They always did hate people who didn't do things the way the muggles did. But you have no worry, what so ever my dear." said a female voice from the door.

 

Everyone looked over to find Narcissa walking in. "In fact it may also help with things. Maybe you can fall in love with my Draco, too"

 

Harry blushed deep and Draco meerily smiled softly at the red faced boy.

 

"You are betrothed to him, my Heiro. Your Aunty Cissy missed you soo much!" Narcissa said.

 

"Maybe we should have waited till he is more comfortable with us all and has finally seen his mom to actually tell him all of this." Severus said.

 

"Agreed." Draco said "Plus he looks tired. I am betting he hasn't had much sleep so I will take him to my room to rest. Since I am sure Sev has some errands to run."

 

Draco took Harry to his room so that he could rest as the Adults talked for a little longer. " I shall be by to pick him up just a little before dinner." Draco heard before they were completely out of hearing. He was going to get Harry to like him. And have him be comfortable. No one should flinch so hard from a small hand touch.


	4. Liking the Malfoy's?!?!

As he was taken to the room that Draco Malfoy was taking to him he internally berated himself for flinching at something so small and trivial. But he guessed that due to all the things that had happened for the past 13 years was the cause of it. He hoped that no one was going to say anything about it, or ask about the cause of why he had flinched so hard. He knew that Severus was sure to ask. He just hoped greatly that Draco nor his godparents would say something. Draco opened a door on the side of the 3rd floor.

 

The room was nothing like what Harry thought a room belonging to Draco Malfoy to look like. It was a huge room with 3 windows. Each led to a connected balcony. The color scheme was emerald green and black. The bed was placed in the middle of the room taking up the whole section. There was a fire place at the foot of the bed at a distance of about 10 feet. The walls were Emerald green and they had little Nargles and forest trees enchanted into the painting. The furniture was all black and on the farthest was there 2 more doors.

 

Before Harry could get the guts to walk over and explore Draco spelled his shoes off and helped him up onto the bed after noticing that the bed was placed to reach his belly button area. Harry snuggled down into the silken sheets. He held still as Draco laid next to him above the covers and waited for Harry to get comfortable with his surroundings. It didn't take Harry long to get comfortable with Draco's presence next to him. It was an odd feeling but soon he fell asleep and followed the comfortable feeling unconscionably. Which turned out to be Harry cuddling up to Draco's side.

 

Draco smiled and noticed the slowly healing bruises. He bit his lip and oddly felt repulsed that someone was able to do that to someone so small. It shouldn't have happened. And all at once he felt all the guilt of all things he had done wrong to the small boy. He now though had a better reason to make sure that no one would hurt Harry any longer. As he sat there as he traced the lightening bolt scar that had showed through his bangs, he thought that they would need to find a way to figure out what to do with him as soon as school starts again in a month. He knew that the choices where going to be weird or difficult. But they were plans that needed to be planned, and soon.

 

Slowly through his thoughts Draco began to fall asleep. Harry then ended up using Draco's arm as a pillow and they cuddled as they slept.

 

###

 

Harry awoke and saw that the sky said it was somewhere near four in the afternoon. Draco had an arm slung around his waist. Harry blushed slightly and tried to wake Draco up.

 

"Malfoy.... Malfoy.... Malfoy..... Draco!" As Harry called Draco by his first name he awoke.

 

Draco sat up with a slight confused smile.

 

"Afternoon. We should probably do something now that we have slept almost all day...." Harry suggested.

 

Draco nodded. and got up slowly from his position. "Your hair is a mess." Draco stated

 

"I don't know what to d with it" Harry admitted.

 

Draco smiled wide and ran to one of the doors and disappeared for a couple seconds before he came back out and held a silver box. He took Harry's hand and and took Harry down 2 floors and then to a parlor. There sat Narcissa Malfoy sipping tea looking through a picture album.

 

"Mom.... Do you want to brush and fix Harry's hair?" He asked after he got her attention.

 

She looked over at them and noticed that Harry's hair was quite a mess and summoned him over. Harry walked over to her and Draco gave her the box. Narcissa made Harry sit on her lap and out from the box came a brush. She slowly began to work the brush through his hair. Draco left and Narcissa hummed a soft song that Harry found soothing. Minutes later Draco came back with Lucius. They all sat in the Parlor as she brushed his hair and for some reason Harry felt more safe then he had ever felt anywhere else in his life. He smiled softly.

 

Draco and Lucius witnessed the peaceful look that Harry was displaying to them and they gave each other a knowing smile. Narcissa finally got his hair tame and begun to braid his hair in a pure-blood fashion that was only used for the purest of pure-bloods. They all were in a companionable silence as Narcissa finished and just held Harry in her arms. He rested his face in the crook of her neck.

 

"Thank you. For everything. I know we haven't had the best of relationship since the day i thought i knew who I was. But today all of you and Uncle Sev all make me feel so safe. I like you all." Harry said feeling a tightness in his heart.

 

"Oh Darling. We have always loved you. No matter what. We have always hoped you were the boy that we had lost. You are and always be our little boy. And your mothers baby. Your the apple of your uncles eye. He was just so hurt all these days. Your mother was always so sickly. And you and Severus were always together, And then you were taken and had been given a false name. We are all so happy you are back and with family." Narcissa said.

 

A pop was heard and Severus came into view. He smiled at Harry and walked over to the boy and Narcissa.

 

"Hello Heiro, how was your day?" Severus asked.

 

" I slept for a long time. And Aunt Cissy redid my hair for like 10 minutes..." Harry replied.

 

Lucius chuckled. "My dear Heiro, Cissa has been doing your hair for an hour and then you sat there in her lap for another 30 minutes."

 

Harry blushed softy."oh".

 

They all gave a smile. And Severus took Harry's hand and Harry got up to go with him.

 

"Bye-Bye. See you again later on." Harry said and they apperated away.


	5. Home and The Choice?!?!

As they landed at the place that Snape had apparated them to Harry came face to face with a huge mansion that only slightly looked foreboding due to the Gothic architecture and the storm that was rolling in above them. But it was beautiful all the same. Harry stood there half because he was amazed at the beauty of the home and half because he was slightly unsteady form the weird sensation of the pull.

 

"Uncle Sev.... Is this Place where you live?" Harry asked as he jogged to catch up with his uncle.

 

"This is where we live from now on. And you should be meeting your mother when she gets back from the errand she is doing in Bulgaria at the moment. So you should see her sometime during the school year. In about a month. But we have much to discuss. But we shall do that tomorrow since your glamours have fallen and we will need to get you new clothes and it'll be easier to discuss with Draco and his Parents with you getting you new things." Severus said as he felt Harry take his hand and he held it. He led Harry to the dining hall and past to the kitchens where there was a small table set for them with dinner.

 

"Wow! Is that Mince Meat Pie! Wow! And Stovies!" Harry said letting go of Severus' hand.

 

Severus smiled and let the small boy sit where he wanted and watched as he looked at the food and patiently waited for Severus to sit with him and begin to eat. Harry had a huge smile on his face and Severus sat and they ate.

 

Once they were done they sat and read for 2 hours before Harry began to fall asleep and Severus picked him up and took him to his bedroom. He laid the boy on his own personal bed and transfigured his clothes into sleepwear, then proceeded to tuck the boy in. He transfigured his own clothes and got into bed with the boy and fell asleep instantly.

 

~~~~DMHPSSSSHPDM~~~~

 

They had gotten up by 8:30 and they had ate a nice breakfast and began to get ready for the day. Draco had floo'd through as they ate and had a set of his own clothes and a pair of his shoes for Harry to wear for the day. Harry smiled at Draco slightly and blushed. He quickly ate and ran upstairs to where his uncle had shown him was the room and bathroom that was to be his from this day forward. Draco had walked slowly behind him and saw him go through a door. He left the clothes on the bed that had no gryffindor colors on it what so ever. And he knew from experience that the rooms were designed to go with the roomies favorite colors.

 

And to his surprise the room was a Mercury silver color and a deep emerald color and black. He have a sigh as the bed comforter was a green with a silver dragon on it.

 

An hour passed since Harry had gone and ran to get ready and now they were ready to leave. Harry took Draco's hand and they, with Severus, left for Diagon Alley to get clothes and new school supplies. They met with Draco's parents.

 

"Now, my little Raven we need to discuss what we shall do about how you are going to look and the story behind you when you go back to School. Do you wish to return as Harry Potter, Or do you wish to go as a new student with a name close to the one you have now?" Severus said as they walked through a empty section of the Alley.

 

"I wish to stay where I am loved and not as someone I am not. We can stick to some of the truth if need be if someone asks about me. But I rather have Dumbledore say a lie about where I actually am and how he truthfully doesn't really know where I am. And I don't look a lot like you and mom. But I also look nothing like Harry Potter except the eyes and well, I could just say that i am Draco's fiance and that i have come to live with You because my parents named you Godfather and they died and on their will I was to be placed with someone close to my betrothed." Harry said softly as Draco smiled at the small boy he would soon call his own.

 

"Well, wonderful!" Narcissa said and they went on their way and began to shop.

 

Many of Harry's clothes were skinny jeans and plain black shirts and black sweaters. Draco bought Harry a ring and a necklace.

 

"Every person who is as beautiful as you deserves to be shown off. And with this it shows that you are already with someone and the necklace helps with people to not become too suspicious of us." Draco explained making Harry blush deep red.

 

"Thank you" Harry said softly.

 

All three adults smiled and they began to go on with their business once again. Draco and Harry got new cloaks and they both matched. Their winter cloaks also matched. The outer cloth was black with a silver fur lining and the inside was a rich emerald green that went well with the style. Harry bought 3 winter cloaks and 7 school robes.

 

All of them went about the day shopping for everything and they had began to stir up some commotion and had people talking as they walked by. everything was going well until Harry decided to run ahead to the ice cream shop and ran right into The Weasley brood. Harry fell back easily and cried out as he landed harshly. Draco ran to Harry as Ron sneered down at the boy that had fallen after running into him.

 

"Watch where you walk Freak! You could have gotten my new robes messed up!" Ron growled.

 

"Shove it Weasel. Make sure you know who you speak to before you say unwise words." Draco snarled.

 

"He looks like an orphan to me, no one special." Ginny said.

 

"Perhaps. But You wouldn't Know who he is unless you asked him right?" Narcissa asked sweeping the boy to his feet.

 

Lucius gave them all a quick look that seemed to have read as 'say nothing till after I say it' "Harion let me introduce you to these people to you. these are one of my coworkers family. Weasley Family meet Heiro Calen Yaxley, Draco's betrothed."

 

The Weasley's became pale at the last name and bowed low. "We apologize for our attitude My Lord. We express our deepest apologies." Molly said

 


	6. The Weasley Twins And Blaise Zabini?!?!

Harry and Draco looked at the Weasley family and saw the look the Weasley twins gave them but brushed it off.

 

"Harion, Accept their apology so we may go about our business, we do not want to be in the same presence as those who do not truly believe in others and weasel their way into other people good graces for money." Lucius said.

 

"Be kind Father, not all of them are like that. In fact I remember the twins being there for The Golden Boy far more then the others besides the two oldest. But I am merely stating what I saw through these past three years of school." Draco stated.

 

"Alright then Draco, Harion?" Narcissa stated.

 

"Your apology has been accepted, but do remember, if this happens again and you go about with this, 'better than thou' attitude I will not hesitate to hex you or have my Do- my fiance hex you. Got it?" Harry hissed towards Ron.

 

All the Weasley's except the twins nearly ran away. They stood there a good 5 minutes before the Twins spoke.

 

"So I see that the Glamour fell off and you are with your Family now, Harry!" the Twins said at the same time.

 

Both Harry and Draco looked mildly shocked. The Adults where near flabbergasted about what they said.

 

"Aye, its true. But at least I know they won't hurt me like the Dursley's did. Anyways How did you know it was Me?" Harry asked softly.

"I can always tell someone from another especially since i can see through glamours and this is how i have seen you the whole time." Fred said.

"And I know your true Magical signature cause I somehow accidentally got it stuck in my head and you are like a little brother to me." George confessed.

They all sat there laughing at George's upset pout at accidentally getting stuck to Harry as if it was a bad thing. 

"Aye, It's alright George. Must be the reason why you were always the one to make sure I was ok." Harry said and hugged the twins to him burying his face into their stomach's. The twins hugged Harry back and Draco looked on on slight Jealousy. Harry quickly let go when he heard the Weasley Family again. He went to Draco and Clung to him as Draco curled his arm around Harry's waist.

Draco cooed in Harry's ear to soothe them. And then he saw Blaise. His best friend and waved the Italian boy over to them as the Weasley Family approached them again. Harry clung closer to Draco and bit his lip. He hadn't had the best meeting with Blaise the first time. In fact he was very wary of the dark skinned wizard. But no one paid any attention to his distress except George. HE looked at Harry with a concerned look. As Blaise got closer Harry felt tears come to his eyes and felt frozen in place by Fear. George went straight to Harry not Caring what any of the adults said and took Harry from Draco. Who seemed slightly mad at the older boy.

"Harion.... What is wrong?" George said as Harry clung to him for what felt like his life. Harry looked at the red head and moved his lips to George's ear and confessed his reason for the distress. 

"Zabini...he wasn't nice to me. One time when I was in the infirmary Madam Pomfrey left and He came in. He sneered at me and approached me as if he wanted something. It was after the really big fall during the practice. He had tried to rape me George.... He isn't good. Not at all. " Harry whispered.

At his confession George had remembered when Harry had come back and was desolate and wary of every one for a whole month. George's magic spiked in anger and that caught every ones attention immediately. 

Draco approached them as Blaise was just a few feet away and tried to take Harry back but George wasn't having it. He hissed low to the other boy "Get that boy away from your fiance before I hex him into oblivion."

Draco stood wide eyed and looked over at Blaise. Blaise saw the unsaid warning and left quickly. The Weasley family had instead turned back around and left the group. 

"What was That About?" Fred asked.

"Remember last year? How Harry wasn't close to any one for a whole month and flinched from every touch? He is the reason Harry was like that." George growled in the direction that Blaise was retreating in. Draco gave a low growl at the thought and tried to think what had transpired between the two until he remembered what had happened. He forcefully took Harry from George and held him tight and whispered promises of revenge on Blaise for Harry.

Slowly Harry had calmed down and that was when Narcissa decided that it was time to go back home. Snape took his nephew from Draco and decided to take him back to their own home so that he could sleep off the rest of the shock. He was going to make sure that the Italian boy got what was coming to him. After all, No one messed with a Prince. And no one messed with The Malfoy's.


	7. Afraid To Tell The Truth?!?!

 

Severus took his small nephew back to hid home. He needed the young boy to feel safe and cared for when he was with his uncle. And he needed to Have Harry feel love from everyone around him and not feel as if he had to be afraid of everyone around him. Like he had when the Zabini boy came near their group. Harry sniffed and tried not to think about all that had gone on. He was afraid that Severus was going to demand him on why he acted to childish with so many people around the group and etc. He was afraid that he was to be punished, like when he had been when he lived with the Dursley's. 

Harry bit his lip in an anxious way and stood nest to the door after it had closed and waited to be scolded for his actions and then punished for his childish behavior.  Harry was not ready for what was to come what so ever. Severus turned to the boy that seemed nowhere near the age of 14 and more of the age of 10. He got to is knees in front of the boy to be on Harry's level and hugged the boy. Harry gasped slightly and all his worries washed away instantly and he began to cry once more. He clung to his uncle and cried into the mans shoulder as if he was his only life line. 

Severus held the boy close and thought about all the times he was rude to this boy in his arms. He felt guilt and realized that he was just as bad as everyone else that was cruel to their children. this was his Nephew. A boy that was so very easily impression-ed. And was told that he had to save the wizarding world all because he was the one that defeated Lord Voldemort. Which by this new news was all a lie.Harry clung to him and he just knew that he would never be able to hurt this boy. Even if he tried. He no longer saw him as Lily's son Nor a mini James Potter. He saw his beloved sister and her once love that had died saving her in this boy. He saw what no one else probably could ever see the most though. A child who was lost to a new world only knowing the path of pain and hate inflicted upon him. So much Severus himself as his sister was always gone and a little more.

Harry cried afraid that he would never have this love ever again in his life. He held onto his uncle as if he were to let go then he would drown in his own pain. And he was terrified that, that may be a possibility. He just didn't want that to ever be a possibility. He didn't know how to stop himself as he slipped into the thought process he was going through as of right now. He felt his uncle pick him up and move to the couch so that they would not be an achy mess on the floor. He wanted to tell his uncle everything and why he was crying like he was. But he couldn't. Whether he be with his uncle or not, If he told the truth then those who have told him that if he did he would sorely regret it came to mind. And Harry was more afraid that the people would go after his Uncle and those he told rather than him and have Harry watch it so he had to suffer more. 

Severus wanted to ask his small nephew why he cried so, but he knew that the boy would most likely deny everything and would make up an excuse. And he would not allow it. Not like this. Severus was thinking and thinking and came to the conclusion that the month of silence last year was deeper then just a mental assault on his nephew and ward. And he got the sick feeling that he knew what it was too. And he didn't think he could keep it to himself. And so he thought that he would by chance set up a monitor spell on Harry and a diagnoses one as well. Needing a full history of what all had gone on through the short 13 years of this boys life. He just needed the boy to fall asleep before he could set everything up and then he would go about things once he had everything he needed from the spells.

Harry finally, after at least half an hour of crying, fell asleep. His head was in the crook of his Uncles neck and shoulder. Severus then got up and went to the fire place in order to floo to Malfoy Manor. He needed Draco to be there for Harry when he awoke. For he knew if he was right with his thought process then he would not be there when Harry awoke from his exhaustion slumber. When he was through all that had happened was Harry shifting to get comfortable though he was being held was almost impossible. Lucius was the first to see them through and he called for Narcissa and Draco. 

"I merely need to cast some spells and once I have all I need then we shall see what was going on." Severus said as he went to what he knew as Draco's room. 

Draco ran ahead and opened the door and pulled the blankets away from the bed so that Severus could lay the boy down in his bed. Then the spells were cast. Draco bit his lip. He had talked to his friend after everyone had gone their own way. He was afraid of what Blaise wold say to him. But the boy would not say what he had done. All he had said was that  _"The Potter Boy got what was coming to him"_ And Draco had gotten beyond fierce with his best friend. Draco watched the diagnoses spell as it jotted down all that Harry had gone through for the past 13 years of his life. He held the boys hand and wished he knew what was going on. As he watched the spell he noticed that the parchment grew and grew. As if the boy went through more then any one in the whole school. 

All the Adults went beyond pale as the parchment continued to lengthen till it was almost 22 inches long.


	8. To be Truthful Or Lie?!?!

As the spell fell to the end and the parchment finally ended Severus plucked the paper from the air fearing on what it was being said on the parchment. He was afraid and hoped he didn't feel the need to go in and exact his revenge on the filthy Muggles and the disturbed Headmaster that had dealt with Harry as he grew up. Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa all looked at the parchment and began to read what had happened to the boy. Draco bit his lip wanting to know what was going on for his mother had gasped and sniffled as tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks. And his father was scowling at all he was reading. Severus was straight and rigid. More so then he was used to for his Godfather. 

Draco waited afraid. He needed to know what had happened to this small boy that he was fiance-ed to. He wanted to know but was afraid that he was going to far on knowing what had happened and would ruin their small trust they had built in such a short time together.  But then he was given the parchment to read. 

"You will need to read this. He will eventually tell you and us. But it is unfair to have us know and not you when you seem to be closer to him then us." Severus said and so Draco began to read all that was on the paper.

**Patient: Heiro Calen Prince**

**Age: 14**

**Blood Type: Pure Blood**

**Damages and Hurts:**

**Age 1: Forced Glamour**

**Age 2: Small bruising and Mental Abuse** **(Malnutrition)**

**Age 3: Near suffocation and damage to the voice box** **(Malnutrition)**

**Age 4: Permanent Eye Damage** **(Malnutrition)**

**Age 5: Broken Fingers to His Left hand** **(Malnutrition)**

**Age 6: Fractured wrist and elbow** **(Malnutrition)**

**Age 7: Back lacerations and thigh lacerations** **(Malnutrition)**

**Age 8: Rape and A Broken Left arm** **(Malnutrition)**

**Age 9: Rape and Broken Jaw** **(Malnutrition)**

**Age 10: Rape and Broken Right Leg** **(Malnutrition)**

**Age 11: Rape, 4th and 5th rib broken, Punctured lung, fractured cheek bone, starvation, Multiple lacerations** **(Malnutrition)**

**Age 12: Rape and Starvation** **(Malnutrition)**

**Age 13: Starvation and Lacerations and forced abuse and mental scarring** **(Malnutrition)**

**Age 14: Magic Helping to fully recover Patient. Magically induced A Coma is a must. Highly requested for patient to fully heal. All Problem to deal with Height will not be able to be fixed.**

Draco was shocked at what he had read for his fiance. There was more in depth words about what had happened but Draco had only read what was written in bold. He was unable to read the words that went into detail. He wasn't sure that if he would be able to hold in his anger if he did. He looked at the boy and then at Severus and nodded. His mother then cast the spell that put Harry in the a coma for the healing. Severus was ready to go and deal with the filthy muggles and the insane headmaster. He thought about what needed to be done. He knew that everyone who knew the boy as he was born and Not Harry Potter would all want to know about what happened to their last Yaxley lord.

Severus was unsure about that though. He was unsure on if he wanted to tell the people the truth or lie to them and that the boy was perfectly fine. But he decided that he needed to at least tell the dark lord what really was going on. He chuckled thinking how everyone thought that the "Dark Lord" was dead and trying to come back in order to hurt the wizarding world. When in truth he wanted to better it by not letting Muggles not worthy of knowing about their kind get through. But all those who were on the "Light side" just didn't see that and seemed to be imperious-ed into believing that. 

He looked at the Malfoy's and took a deep breath. "I believe that it is time that we tell Tom what has come of his Honorary grandson. He at least has the right to know while my sister is off on her own mission. He will be able to tell us when it is ok to avenge what had been done to my nephew."

Both elders nodded and Draco was laying next to his fiance wishing that they were talking instead of Harry being in this a coma. But he rather have a healthy love then one that had a high risk of dieing without the proper rest. 

"You guys should go and make sure all is well also. It wont be long until the headmaster calls you in asking about Harry, Uncle Sev. try to be convincing though. Rumor is that the werewolf professor is part of that group that supposedly watches Harry during the Summer. And he will be able to smell a lie." Draco said.

The adults nodded and all walked out of the room leaving the two boys so they could check in and report. They walked to the apparition point and apparated away. they apparated straight to Tom in the meeting hall that he usually had a group of his followers in planning good and helpful homes for magical orphans.

"Tom! We have great news! But we have bad news that follows" Severus said addressing his Adoptive father. 

"What is it my son?" Tom asked standing suddenly needing to know what brought Both Malfoy's and his adoptive son to him at the same time.

"Heiro has found us! We have my nephew." Severus said. Tom smiled knowing that his grandson was now in their arms and was safe.

"The bad news?"

"Heiro was forcefully glamoured to look as if he was the Potters dead son. And....  he has grown up to think he is Harry Potter. And also this!" Lucius said taking the parchment that had all that had happened to Harry as he grew up. he had took it without anyone noticing but he knew Severus knew he had it. 

Tom took it and rad through it. He scowled at all that had happened to the poor boy. "He is in this A coma?" 

"Yes Tom. And he is at Malfoy Manor. He is with Draco and seems to only allow the Weasley twins, and Draco and obviously us to touch him. He is deathly afraid of the Zabini boy. He had harmed him last year." Severus replied. 

Tom nodded and he motioned for them to go home. "I will contact you when I have an idea about avenging the boy. No child should ever have to deal with such pains" 

And so they left. Off back to The poor boy who needed good and love in his life more than anything in his life. 


	9. Finding Harry Potter?!?!

It hasn't even been a full day since Harry was put under to heal properly and Severus was feeding Harry potions to replenish his magical core and keep up with the nutritional intake he needed. He was making sure that his nephew was getting well as the Malfoy's ate in the dining room with Bellatrix and her husband. They had come to check in in Harry since Bella had more medical experience then Severus did. As he gave Harry the last potion he felt one of his wards go off to let him know that one of the "Light" was with in his lands and was approaching his home. He went down to the dining room and told everyone that he would be back later and that it was most likely Dumbledore that was making his way to hos home. So he quickly floo'd home and waited for the knock on his front door.  

He didn't have to wait long as he has sat for at least a minute till when the knock came. He got up and patted off the floo powder and answered his door silently. He was right about who it was that was at his door. 

"What can I do for you Headmaster?" Severus asked with his usual sneer. 

"My boy. You need not call me Headmaster any longer. After all you are a teacher now." Dumbledore said as he walked into Severus' home. 

"So what do I owe the pleasure of you coming to my home directly?" Snape sneered

"It has come to everyone's attention that we have a Missing Wizard. But not just any wizard but Harry Potter." Dumbledore said not sounding concerned,

"Well perhaps he ran away. Something didn't go the way he wanted and ran. Wasn't being treated like the little king he thinks he is. What do you want me to do about this?" Severus said without ant hesitance. 

On the inside he cringed and knew that his words were far from the truth. And that he wished that he didn't have to act as if he didn't care. But he needed Dumbledore to believe his words of cold hate. 

"Well, My Boy, perhaps you could join the search team when you have the chance, to look for the boy. After all he is the worlds last and only hope against the return of Voldemort. He is important for the lights cause!" Dumbledore said.

"I make no promises to look for the boy, for I am researching new potions that need to be looked on with out a stasis spell. So I shall only join if there is time. But if I do not have time. Then I shall not be there." Severus snarled at the Headmaster.

"Oh also, I was told that you were in company with the Malfoy's and they had a new face that was told to look slightly like you. Your Nephew or son by Chance?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus snorted and held back a fake condescending  laugh at the Headmasters words. "No none of those at all. I couldn't have had a child. The boy you were told about was another Yaxley boy who took my nephews name in honor and Draco's betrothed. The boy also will not be anything to you. Harion is merely a boy who gets in trouble if he is not with Draco. So do Not get any ideas old man."

Dumbledore had just laughed and walked away. Severus sneered at the old man and felt him finally leave his wards. With a quick snap of his fingers he had took out Dumbledore's signature so he was no longer able to get passed his wards. He would not be having the manipulative old man close to Harry now that they were together and he knew the truth about Harry. And when his Mother would find out everyone wold leave the old man for her to dispose of him. It would be so much better and Harry would have a Mother in his life and a family and a soon to be husband to love him for always. 

Severus took a deep breath and floo'd back to his nephew and the Malfoy's. He needed to be with his nephew and to tell the others of what he had been told by Dumbledore. They had the right to know about what was to happen just in case. And plus family was told things when it came to family. He stepped through the fire place and walked up to the room in which Harry was resting in and found that Draco was asleep next to him and that Bella was sitting next to Harry asleep with her fingers through his hair. He softly chuckled at the scene and walked to the lounge and found Lucius and Narcissa looking out at their huge yards full of life and beauty. 

He sat down and stayed in silence for a little while before telling them what he was told and everything that had transpired. Narcissa was furious. And Lucius snarled. He was not for all that was going on in this poor boys life. Luckily he was fire called earlier and was told that in 2 days time they were to meet with Tom and they would discuss what they were going to do to the Dursley's for their treatment to Harry. And Hopefully Emilie would be home by then so she could meet her son and they could build a relationship. After all it was much needed for Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry its been awhile just got a new computer.


	10. Waking Up And Tom?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to thefanfictioncookiemonster. Cause your comments are cute.

Harry had been asleep for a week and everyone was beginning to worry truthfully. So they had gotten a hold of Tom and told them about what was going on and he had a feeling of what was taking the boy so long to heal. He decided that he was to come to the Malfoy manor and check to see if his theory was true. He really didn't want to have the boy wake up and be freaked out by him so he decided that he would make it quick if possible, so long as his theory was correct. Tom apparated into the manor and was taken to the room in which Harry was sleeping in. He was unnaturally still laying on the bed and his scar was bright red. Tom scowled at that and approached the sleeping child and flared his magic to detect what was going on with the boy. And with that his theory was proved correct.

The child had a piece of Tom lodged into the scar and was not allowing his magic to function correctly in healing him. He quickly touched the scar with the tip of his wand and called forth his strongest magics and spoke. "REDIT BONIS!" And with a flash of silver light the soul was retrieved and it seemed that his appearance improved and Harry's magic was finally working properly. Snape had walked in after the light and sighed in relief as he saw that the emerald green and soft gold color of Harry's young magic created as it finally healed his nephew. Harry groaned softly  and Tom froze wide eyed. Not expecting the boy to awake so quickly. Draco came running into the room as if he was being chased by a werewolf and crashed into Harry as he began to sit up. He kissed the boys face and had him smiling and laughing.

Harry quickly looked around and found that his room full of what he was told to be "Dark" but he felt as if they were his family and he heard their names in his head as he looked at each one. He smiled and addressed them from left to right. 

"Dray, Uncle Sev, Aunt Cissa, Uncle Luc, Aunt Bella, Uncle Rod, Grandpa." Harry said with a smile as Draco crawled onto the bed and Harry moved so he could sit behind Harry and Harry leaned back resting in Draco's embrace. 

Tom was shocked at what he was called but smiled softly. He was happy that the boy had been given the knowledge of everyone who was here.

"Hello, Heir. Do you wanna know something happy?" Tom said as he watched as Harry was squirming to get comfortable and watched him nod 'yes'

"Your mom is going to be here soon. In one weeks time in order for you to get taken to the train station for the first day of school as Heiro. Unless the Malfoy's gave you a new name for the time being for the schooling." Tom said and Harry nodded with a yawn and a grumble of his stomach. 

And with a pop a house elf showed up with easy foods for Harry to eat and everyone left except for Draco who just snuggled closer to Harry as he slowly ate and fed Draco some as well. 

"So how long have I been asleep? I can tell I was put under to heal cause I don't hurt anymore." Harry asked Draco softly.

"A week. We worried. Magic will only allow the hurt person to be under at a max of 4 days unless something was wrong or denying the magic to heal. So we had your grandpa see what it was and applied his techniques to make you better. And it worked. So now I need not worry so badly now." Draco answered truthfully. 

Harry nodded and placed the finished food tray on the side table so he could turn into Draco and cuddle more. "I always feel safer in your presence like you are the only thing holding me together. I like this feeling though I admit it was very awkward feeling like that after we had the tiffs at school. And truthfully, I hated those."

Draco knew what Harry meant for he felt the same about the raven haired boy so he kissed Harry's nose and they snuggled closer. Harry sighed in happiness and fell into a small sleep to help replenish his core. Draco fell asleep also finally being able to sleep in 2 days. No one even went up to check on them knowing that they were sleeping and restoring their magics. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REDIT BONIS= Soul return


	11. Mama And School?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be fixing the chapters that say Harion and placing Heiro.

It had been a week and they were all waiting at Snape Manor. Harry had gone home with Severus three days after waking up. He wanted to get used to the Manor because he would be spending time there on holidays if his mother was alright with it. Harry also had heard about the fact that Dumbledore was finally looking for him. And he had bet that the Dursley's were not happy that they could no longer get paid for watching Harry as he grew up. Harry sat on a big black fur like couch and was happily sitting next to his uncle as Severus read to him about certain potions and their effect that they had on people. 

Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius were to be showing up soon to help Harry and accepting all that happens. Harry was glad that all the people that his magic seemed to register as good was going to be there for him and he was going to finally meet his mom. He was ready for this. He needed that person in his life and he didn't think he could have gone on thinking that his parents were dead because of Tom. Tom was a nice man. He was a good grandfather. He treated Severus like he mattered and he had told Harry all about what Dumbledore had done using many people's pensieve memories so he knew them to be true. At first he was unsure of what to actually do. But then everything had clicked.  

And now he was glad about where he was in life. He loved his uncle, his grandfather, his aunts and uncles. He loved his godparents and he loved Draco. All these people where there for him and he was glad about it. The fire place flared green and in walked Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius. Harry smiled up at the three Malfoys as Severus turned a page and a picture of a drawn flower that slightly reminded Harry of Severus and stopped his uncle from changing the page. 

"What is that Uncle Sev?" Harry asked amazed at the flower. 

"That is a Black Bat Flower. Mine and your mothers favorite flower. Used in many potions that are now illegal today because they are very powerful." Severus admitted. 

"And we have a whole garden of them both at the Malfoy Manor and here at Snape Manor." Narcissa said. 

Harry looked up wide eyed and was amazed about the flower. "Are the flowers easy to find in the garden?" Harry asked and Severus nodded and Harry was up and running out to look at the amazing flower. 

Nobody said anything due to the fact that as Harry was out the door the floo flared again and in came Tom with Emilie. Severus stood and hugged his elder sister. She smiled at the boy and they figured that now would be the best time to tell her about all that Harry had gone through while he was out looking at the flower that he was so attracted to. And so they sat her down and told her all that had gone on as he stayed with the strangers he was taught to call his aunt and uncle. 

She was livid and beyond words. Her little boy was set to deal with as she was unable to get him before that. She was so beyond the correct mind that she hadn't heard a sniffling child as he walked back into the Manor. Emilie only noticed when Harry called for his uncle in a wobbly voice. She stopped her magic from braking out and getting out of control. And in walked a boy the size of an 9-11 year old. He looked as if he had fallen and he was rubbing at his eyes like a child far younger then 14. 

"Un-un-uncle Se-se--Sev! I-I-I Fe-fe-fell and lan-landed on one o-of th-the flo-flow-flower you-you and Mama Li-like!" The child snuffled walking towards Severus with a small limp. 

Severus stooped down to be eye to eye with Harry and hugged the boy as he tried to explain how he had tried to save the flower but his magic wasn't letting him. Severus gave a small chuckle and patted Harry on the back and explained that, that specific flower was garnered so that magic was unable to do anything to it. Harry sniffed and apologized for the flower he had hurt and Emilie watched on as Severus held the child and everyone looked on with affection for her son. 

"Heir, Do you wanna meet someone who's been waiting for a long time to meet you?" Asked Tom and Harry wiped his nose with a handkerchief Draco conjured in Harry's hand as he pulled from his uncle. He looked up at the new lady in the room and she was tall. slightly taller then Uncle Severus. She had Black Hair and emerald green eyes. She was beautiful and Harry knew instantly that that woman was his mom.

"Mama?" Harry asked shyly as Severus picked him up and went to Emilie.

She smiled at her little boy and took him from her brother. She was so happy to have her little boy back. Whether he be 14 or 1 She saw him all the same and she hugged him tight and cried.She was so happy for the child in her arms right now. The magical live child of a Snape and an Yaxley. She sat down with her boy in her arms and Harry glowed with a renewed parental bond forming between hos mother and his self. Then he noticed that his mama was in truth born a man but this was his mama and if his mama wanted to be a girl and called herself a girl he was fine with it all the same. For he was happy and content with the world. 

"So my son? Are you well?" She asked her voice soft whisper.

"I'm ok Mama. I just got to excited cause the flower reminded me of Uncle Sev and I wanted to see it for real/ The I saw it and ran faster and I fell cause of a rock. I think I scraped my knee. But this is nothing. In second year Professor Lockhart cast a spell and it made the bone sin one arm disappear. Skelegrow is so painful." Harry admitted as he hugged his mama tighter. 

***

Emilie had gotten Harry everything ready for Harry as he slept in a little more for the first day of his 4th year at Hogwarts. She had both Draco and Harry to get up after she got their stuff ready. She was amazed at the boys closeness but she knew that it slightly had to do with their betrothal. Severus showed up and  had cast a feather light charm on the chests. 

Emilie went to her sons room and awoke the two boys that were curled around each other. Harry groaned about getting up as Draco left the bed and finally got up from the bed. Emilie set a spell that had a brush start brushing his hair as he got ready and Draco was at his own mirror and was getting ready. They had set clothes to where they would match as they went to school and they even got Harry a beautiful cloak for the cold weather that was sure to come this time of the year. Harry wore an emerald green shirt with a silver cashmere cardigan. As for Draco he wore a emerald green cashmere cardigan over a silver shirt. Harry wore black skinny jeans as Draco wore black dress pants. 

Harry had his hair free and did nothing with it as Draco combed his back on the sides and left alone on top. They put on black shoes and then they brushed their teeth and got ready to go with The Snape's. Harry watched in awe as his mum changed her appearance to that of the "missing" Yaxley brother that was not put away to die. 

Harry was shocked and slightly  out that his mum had turned to look like his dad. But he saw under the glamour as well and saw his mum under it all. They apparated to the train station  they got their luggage on the train and Harry and Draco hugged their parents as they were getting ready to go. They were one on the last kids to board and they had already a compartment for just them. And maybe their own friends. Narcissa had showed up as they did and hugged her son and his betrothed. The train whistled and Hagrid called everyone aboard. Harry and Draco boarded with good byes and then they were off. Draco escorted Harry to the compartment. They sat peaceful and only once were they interrupted by Draco's friend Theo that asked if he could sit with them for Blaise was "being a total prat and didn't know what no meant".  

And from there on they were silent till they had to get ready for the stop at the school. They got ready. Draco merely put on his school robe and Harry did the same. He didn't care if he was to get in trouble. They were  done getting ready and they finally were off to the school. Once in the school everyone went to their respective places and Harry sat with Draco till it was his turn to go. All the first years were called and now it was Harry's turn. His true name was called and he approached the hat and sat down as the hat descended on his head. 

 _"Ah! So I see that I am now able to call you by your true name and no longer worry about your false future. Do you wish to be placed where you are truly to be?"_ The hat asked and Harry said yes.  _"Then you shall be placed in......_ SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled and Harry gently placed the hat down and ran to Draco and gave him a small kiss on the cheek happily. 


	12. First Class and The Weasel.

Harry awoke in the bed that he was given and had Draco wrapped around him like a cling bear. Harry smiled and began to untangle himself so that he could go take a shower for the first day of school for their fourth year of school. He also heard through the crowds last night that the other magical schools in their area of the world were coming to Hogwarts for a tournament of sorts. Draco awoke and blinked softly. He smiled at Harry and they both got up and they began to get ready for school, Draco brushed Harry's hair for him and Harry put Draco's tie on him with a beautiful design. They gave a small kiss as their way of saying Good Morning. 

They got completely ready and then they went off to the Great Hall in order for them to eat breakfast and get their time tables for class. They ate and then Harry saw his uncle come up to him and they got their times tables. They found that the first class was potions with the Gryffindors. As they read through the classes they would have for the year and the schedule they would use for the rest of the year, in came Ron and Hermione. Harry looked at his old friends and a couple other people that he would have called friends but never did. 

Ron and Hermione wore new robes and they even held their nose up like they were far more superior then anyone else in the school. But then Pansy came in and glared at them. And with a loud voice she said:

"I am glad that Potter finally got rid of you. He doesn't need fake friends and I am glad that he realized that you are filth and a disgrace to wizard and witch kind. Going so far as to sell him out. Your brothers are far better then you. And Granger, I have no words for you. I thought you were smart. I guess I was wrong." And then she walked over and sat next to Harry. All the slytherins looked at her like she was a new species or even a goddess. then in a small whisper towards Harry and Draco she said, "I'll protect you even if I die. I may seem mean and an utter Prat but I know that you were Harry but the glamour has finally fell. And you wont worry about Blaise anymore. He was imperio-ed to do that to you and doesn't remember what he did to you."

Draco and Harry nodded in shock and then they heard footsteps. Draco looked up and Harry looked back behind him. There stood Ron and Hermione. Hermione had on her sweet smile that had originally won him over but now seemed creepy. And Ron was sneering at him. He quirked his eyebrow up at the boy he once called a friend. 

"So they Yaxley boy is actually a Slytherin. No surprise there. I hope that maybe we could become friends." Ron said

"Highly unlikely red-head. I have no wants to be your friend. Not after what my dear friend Pansy has said. No one wants a friend who is after money and fame. And that will probably all you want to be when you are friends with me.  But I have all the friends I need. So please refrain from trying again. Thanks." And Harry got up no longer able to eat. 

Draco got up along with Pansy and a couple other kids and they walked to the potions class. Draco gave Harry a golden apple and he ate it as Draco ate his green apple. Harry laughed and they had the apple core banished and their fingers clean before they got to the classroom. Harry sat with Draco and then noticed that the slytherins were all the first ones in class as fourth years. Then finally the Gryffindors were in. Snape walked in with his cloak billowing behind him. He glared at all the Gryffindors and then the class began. They didn't even make a potion in the class and they all made notes and read the chapters assigned to them. And somehow Seamus found a way to blow up a book and lost 50 points. harry giggled at that and the slytherins smiled at such an adorable sound coming from the new kid. Draco blushed and Snape smirked. 

 


	13. Dumbledore's Explanation!

Everyone was on their way to the Great Hall fro lunch. They all trickled in slowly. A letter sent to all the classes to let everyone know they all had to come to lunch for an announcement. Heiro had a feeling that he already knew what was going to be said and really didn't want to be there but he had to so he followed behind Theo and Pansy as they walked ahead and held Draco's hand as they entered the Great Hall. Heiro saw that they sat in the middle of the long table and it made it seem as if Heiro had completely melted in with the whole of the Slytherin House. The only ones who saw him were those around him and his Uncle. Dumbledore's eyes roamed around the hall in total tallying all those who had come and checked the magical signature of everyone to see that all of them were there. And then the food appeared on the table. Heiro watched as everyone waited for Dumbledore to begin his speech.

"Everyone, As you all see here Harry Potter is not with us and has chosen to go ahead with his training elsewhere so he could get further knowledge on how to defeat Voldemort." At that name Many Gryffindors cringed and a couple Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's as well.   "He will not be joining us for the rest of the year and if he finds that the training is going well he will have the choice to continue the classes until it is time for him to defeat Voldemort. So there is no need to worry." 

Some of the kids didn't look to be reassured and all of Slytherin who were apart of the supposed Death Eaters were unfazed having already known of Heiro being in the guise of Harry and now being whom he was to actually be. 

"Now that you all Know what is going on I must Also tell you that all Fifth Years will be able to attend the Triwizard Tournament that Hogwarts will be hosting this year and we will be inviting the schools Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. They will be arriving at 6 o'clock on the 30th of October. But more of this when that day comes. Now eat and be merry!"

And with that everyone began to eat. Heiro witnessed as Pansy filled his plate for him before she began to fill hers. She had placed foods on his plate that he actually really liked and no one even batted an eye when she did this. Heiro had just sat and stared shocked with a bright blush. Draco smiled at the look Heiro had and Pansy gave the softest chuckle that made her seem like an actual girl. 

"Its alright. I paid attention through the years. You always ate these even if there was something more high class on the table. But you never got a lot. So i filled your plate before anyone else got it." She said softly. 

Heiro smiled at her and gave a small nod to her as he finally began to eat as he listened to everyone talk. Some of the people in Slytherin were glaring at all those who seemed to actually peek through them and see Heiro. Draco whispered in his ear that those who glared were the ones who had parents that already knew about him. And they had felt that they had no right to look at Heiro as if he was an all new thing to gawk at like they did when he was Harry. Heiro nodded in understanding. He didn't really care for everyone except those who seemed to be nice. And then he saw the twins. George looked and winked and Fred flashed a smirk and Heiro nodded. It was their own personal sign to let each other know that they were all ok and were doing good. 

As they ate Heiro heard people talk about Harry and if what Dumbledore had said was actually true. And there was no way to actually tell if he was to the others. But those who knew had internally snorted at such a stupid excuse. 


	14. The Other Schools Arrive!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the Entrance speech from the movie. Word for word. Sorry about that, But it fit well for this chapter

A couple months have passed and no one had made the connection between Heiro and Harry yet. Not even Hermione, which Pansy and Blaise had placed a bet on. Heiro had laughed when the date that the bet was placed on came and went and they had both lost to Theo. Theo had said that it would take her till Christmas or the end of the year. What had Heiro tickled to no end was when Crabbe and Goyle both bet that it would never happen and if it did it would be too late for them to even think about changing Heiro back to Harry. Draco and Harry didn't even place a bet on the things that the other slytherins that knew of Heiro and such. Draco preferred to just be by Heiro's side and Heiro preferred to be by Draco's side. They were never apart and when they were it was because of a detention. But even that was rare.  

They were eating their dinner. Harry was eating a simple chicken and ham sandwich with pumpkin juice as a drink. Draco was next to Heiro and he was eating the same thing Heiro was. They were whispering amongst their friends and wondered what the tasks were to be and who was going to be the champion for their own school. That was when Dumbledore stood up and casted a " _Sonorous_ " and began to introduce the schools as they proceeded in.

"Hogwarts has been chosen this year to host a legendary event, the TriWizard Tournament. Now for those who do not know, The TriWizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. Three school single students selected to compete. Now net me be clear, If chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. And now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beausxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madam Maxim,"

At this the girls from Beauxbatons came in with sighs and  butterflies as if they were the most beautiful creatures on earth. Draco had snorted at their display. The Dumbledore continued

"And now our friends from the north, Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master Igor Karkoroff." 

And then they came in with staffs that they beat against the floor causing sparks to fly and then they switched between hands at great speed. They did some fancy things with the staffs that Heiro didn't really care for. In fact the only thing that slightly interested Heiro was the one student that blew at the tip of his wand and fire spouted from it in the shape of a snake and then fell to a phoenix. He even heard Ron get all excited that he saw Viktor Krum and it made Heiro giggle because he found it rather ridiculous. Draco smirked at Heiro's giggle.

Beauxbatons was seated with the Ravenclaw House and Durmstrang was seated with Slytherin. And it just so happened that Viktor Krum sat across from Heiro and Draco. But neither paid any attention as they once again began to eat their meal in silence whispering only to each other. The Durmstrang students looked at the Slytherin's as if they were a whole new species and Viktor wouldn't stop looking at Heiro so he looked at the  quidditch star and sneered at him as if he was not but a speck of dirt. And that just made the older man laugh. Draco gave a small growl of displeasure. He and Heiro got up at the same time sneered and left the hall with their group of people. They headed back home to the dungeons and they sat in front of the fire. They all watched Draco go off about "the nerve of that pitiful quidditch player. Staring at my love as if He wanted Heiro for his own!" Heiro merely sat there and let Draco vent out what he needed till he sat next to him and so crawled in Draco's lap and simply fell asleep. Many gave a chuckle at the sight and the rest just smiled and left them be. 

No one really liked the way that Viktor had looked at Heiro. They all saw that the man was thinking of something for him and they did not appreciate the fact that he may have thought that he would probably try to ask their Slytherin Princess. It would not bode well with any of the Slytherin Students. And they knew that Draco would ask if they would keep an eye his Fiance through the whole year when they weren't around each other in those rare occasions. And they were resolute that they would be there for them when the two needed them.  As the night wore on Theo and Blaise both levitated their Slytherin royalty into their room so that they could sleep in a far more comfortable position. They placed them on Draco's bed and then they went back to the common room so that they could get a plan started for their protection of their Heiro. 

Little did they know that on the Durmstrang  Ship Viktor was with his friends plotting a plan in order to get the small beauty he sat across from to get alone time together and then he would ask the boy out. After all such beauty should not be wasted on such a place like Hogwarts. Viktor was set to get the boy alone and with him. He would go against every rule placed on them in order to get the boy for himself. He was going to get him and he was going to do everything he had in him to get to the boy. And no one was going to stop him. Or they would be hurt if they tried. 


	15. Plans and Schemes

Viktor sat amongst his friends as they got to know the school and watched how everyone interacted with each other and found that many things done here were far different than that of his home country. He had also paid attention to the beautiful boy that he had encountered the night before. And as he listened he heard that the boy was in fact a Yaxley. A powerful and noble family. But also the Slytherin’s very own Ice Queen. Which he found very weird but soon understood as the meal and conversation continued on. He had heard that the white haired boy that sat next to the boy that held his affections was the Slytherin’s Ice King. When He had heard this it had made him scowl and he did not like that they had those two seem as if they were together.

He, though, did not pay any attention to those who had an idea of what he was thinking were all glaring at him and a couple 7th year students even began to whisper amongst themselves as they watched him stare at their Heiro and basically mentally threw his thoughts everywhere at those who were natural legilimens. And so they concluded it was time to tell the one and only woman that they knew would deal with the stupid Bulgarian and then tell Harry so he himself could tell the stupid man off himself and crush his pitiful dreams. They sent a signal down the table at lunch to let Pansy know that they had some info for her and that they needed to talk. 

Pansy nodded and then glared at Krum and so they all got up and they left . Draco and Heiro got up with them and they walked to the library for Heiro had needed in the latest potions assignment and his uncle finally allowed he and Draco to work together. Draco looked behind and caught the scowl that the Bulgarian student and sent him a wordless and wandless stinging hex. He smirked when Krum jumped slightly and then kissed Heiro on the cheek and so they went their own way. 

Pansy was being told what the 7th year students had seen and she nodded in thought. She smirked as she came to a conclusion ans gave a cute and small giggle.

"Why don't we just tell Harry if Krum approaches him. And then we can all get even with him for even thinking such thought's about our Ice Queen. No one besides Draco should be thinking such thoughts about Heiro like that." She said to the 4 7th years and then she looked at the door that swung open all of a sudden and in walked Neville Longbottom. 

Pansy sighed, greatful, that it was Neville and not Krum or the Golden duo. 

"Excuse me gentlemen. I have some things that may be of use to you when you decide to get even with Krum." Neville said and the Slytherin's stared at him in shock.

"What? You are not the only one who knows who Heiro was before he is who he is now. I only know because one, Hedgwig. And two, his eyes, And three, Heiro has a small mole on his wrist that he doesn't like because no matter how many times he tries to get rid of it it will always cone back." Neville said to Pansy with a wicked wink that made her blush. And then they made plans with the only Gryffindor that had actually known who Heiro was from more than likely, the beginning 

In the library Heiro and Draco were pouring their attention over a essay in which they had to write about the Befuddlement Draught. And Heiro was making commentary and was getting the hang of memorizing the instructions and watching Draco write down notes before they were able to write and get everything organized to make the actual essay. Suddenly Heiro stopped talking and turned around quickly with a scowl on his lips startling Draco and someone else he could not see.

"I would come out and say something now, unless you want to anger Heiro" Draco said as he got back to his work and keeping attention to his fiance at the same time. 

And from 4 book stacks away came Viktor Krum and they both stared at the seeker and glared at him as if he was something less then them. 

"What is it that you want to say?" Heiro asked

"I vish to talk to you, In private." Viktor said with his thick Bulgarian accent and glared at Draco. 

Heiro looked at Draco and asked with his eyes what he should do and Draco shrugged slightly in wonderment but with his eyes he said he would be close enough to him if he decided to yell and Draco would get their sooner then anyone else. Heiro nodded and looked back at the man.

"Fine, but tomorrow. I am studying today and i need to get good grades. Tomorrow since it is Sunday and we shall talk after breakfast." Heiro said and Krum left quickly after a small bow. 

Heiro rolled his eyes and turned back to Draco with a small smirk and kissed Draco and continued on with studying.  

Everyone else was around all making plans ans scheming their own schemes as the minutes passed.


	16. Alone with Viktor Krum!

A week had passed since Pansy and everyone had noticed what Viktor's true feeling for Heiro were. No one was pleased as everyone had found out. Including Draco. And so they tried to keep Heiro with them at all times. Even when Draco was at practice and all Heiro wanted to do was read or write to his mother in the library. And he had not asked what they were doing yet so they were ok with them thinking that they were trying to be overly friendly or just try to keep Hermione and Ron away from him. Heiro was now in the library having finally sneaked off  from the other Slytherin's and he was in the hide away cove in the library that Madam Pince had shown him after she noticed that he just wanted peace to study. And he was glad that the place was made and he was able to write his mother without being worried what was to be said and or having someone reading it over his shoulder. He yawned as he stretched and he felt an unfamiliar presence near him and it gave a weird aura that he was too familiar with, lust.

Heiro growled at the familiar aura that he despised so much. And he knew it was not from Draco because the presence was all wrong and the Aura he sent Heiro when he was being lustful fell over Heiro like a stream cleansing his body. Like that of someone who was head over heals for him. But this one gave off an Aura like that of a waterfall pushing a log to stay under. Very uncomfortable and made it hard to breath. And Heiro was not liking this at all. So with a quick look up he came face to crotch with someone tall and with the color of the clothing, it was someone from Bulgaria. And then he looked up to find the famous Bulgarian Seeker and probably going to be the Tri-Wizard tournament Champion for his school. Heiro quirked his eyebrow at the man and waited for him to speak. Viktor only blushed slightly and sat across from Heiro with out an invitation to do so. 

"And what is it that you need, Krum?" Heiro asked in the best monotonous voice as he could get. And  he got nothing. That made him roll his eyes and pack his things. 

"No, Please, no not leave. I just vant to sit vith you and observe you. You are very beautiful and I vish to stay vith you in this silence." Krum said in his thick accent and Heiro snorted at that.

"No, thank you. I am needed elsewhere at the moment. And I am pretty sure that my Fiance is going to start looking for me since practice is going to be over soon. So Good bye." And so Heiro shoved his stuff in his bag. And then got up to leave.  

Before he got two steps away he was grabbed. His arm was wretched backwards and that made him stop. Heiro growled and looked back at the big man with a scowl on his face. He growled a little then the hold on his upper arm tightened and that made Heiro stop. He was slightly afraid and was worried that he had done something wrong by leaving the safety of his house mates and friends. And the grip was starting to hurt . Nothing was said between the two as Heiro was internally screaming and he wished that he knew what to do in order to get away from this bigoted man.

With a big smirk Heiro looked at Krum in the eye and the hold loosened. "And who are you to touch me? I am a Yaxley! Get your filthy hands off of me!" And in his other hand that was hidden Heiro had his wand out. 

"How dare you! I am merely here because I vant you. You have no right to get like dis just because one must put a submissive being like yourself back into its place." Krum snarled.

Heiro growled low and without even using a wand he sent the most intense stinging hex at Krum which made him let go. Heiro sent Draco a patronus, noticing that his patronus was a cute mink that was a cute white color. Then with another spell Krum was upside down and he had his clothes transfigured to that off a muggle tutu. Heiro smirked and with a check to see that Madam Pince was not in he took Krum to the Great hall and added a banner that hung from his arms that said 'I like to dance like a girl and I try to steal other people's fiance's because I find them beautiful.' And Heiro smirked at his magnificent work. 

And just as he got everything just right, Draco and everyone came in with the rest of slytherin and found Heiro in the great hall with Krum in the air upside down in a ballerina pose and suit. With the banner showing and flashing loud colors. Draco, still in his quidditch uniform approached Heiro with an actual smile and dropped his broom before he scooped Heiro up in his arms and swung him in an arc while kissing his Fiance. He was proud that Heiro got his own revenge but he knew that that was not going to be it for the poor sap. And in fact as soon as he got his Heiro away the rest of the Slytherin house would get revenge for his stupidity also. Draco set Heiro down and touched his upper arms making Heiro flinch away and give a small back throated whine, Draco snarled and quickly got Heiro out of the robe and shirt he wore to see his arms to find that on his left arm was a huge bruise that looked like a hand and he knew the others saw what he saw. And now he was going to be a part of the fun. And He knew Pansy was going to make the seeker regret everything he had done to Heiro.


	17. SLytherins Always Get Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for @adafrog

Pansy and Blaise had come together with the twins and the Twins gave a wicked grin and then they met up with Neville. They had come up with the most amazing plan to get back at the man that believed that he had a right to touch their Heiro and bruise him. They had allowed Draco to stay with Heiro as he was taken to Severus so he could be given a bruise salve to make the pain and the coloring go away sooner. Severus had gave a small growl in displeasure knowing that his nephew was hurt while he was in school. But he was glad that Draco had taken Heiro to him and he was also glad that Heiro had defended himself in a most amusing way. And Severus knew that at the moment the others were probably getting their revenge for Heiro and Draco. He also knew that Draco wanted to be there to take revenge for his fiance. And so Heiro said he would stay with Severus so he could finish his letter and allowed Draco go with a small kiss. Severus chuckled at the two and Draco left with a wicked smile on his face.

Draco ran to the great hall and watched the professors try to get Krum down with spells that should have stopped the spell Heiro had used. But it was not working. And then he saw that a small vine of devil's snare with a  notice me not spell cast on it was wrapped around Kroms ankle and he looked at Neville who had an odd smirk on his face and he guessed that he knew about Heiro. And so he continued  his way to sitting next to Pansy and Blaise. And they whispered the plan to Draco and he smirked at the plan. He approved greatly. Then he noticed that some of the other students were sending whispered hexes to Krum and one had hit him just right and made him turn a pink lavender color and everyone laughed. The Twins had then flown in and got Krum down and Draco knew it was part of the plan that was slowly taking place. Pansy got up and got Krum back to normal. She internally hated that she had to act nice towards him for a couple hours before actually getting revenge. But she thought about Heiro and got over it quickly.

As Krum had gotten up he was even more determined to get the little beauty to be his. Even if he had to take out the blonde haired boy. And so he got up with the help from the small girl and thanked her. Perhaps he could get her to help him. But he had a small doubt that she would help. But he knew he was very persuasive. Krum glared at Draco and Draco returned the fierce look. Both determined to have Heiro. Draco in keeping his Fiance and Krum on getting Heiro because he was very beautiful. And so Krum left the great hall just as one of the Twins had dropped a dung bomb on his head and it burst on him making Krum smell foul. Krum gave a growl of frustration and left in a bigger hurry to get the smell of it off of him and get clean smelling for the beautiful creature he wanted to posses. Too bad he did not know what was going to come as he tried to get close to the Slytherin Ice Queen. Draco and the slytherins all laughed causing the other houses and the professors a very frightening scare.

A couple hours passed and it was finally time for dinner and so Heiro traveled up to the Great Hall with his uncle and then they separated as Heiro sat next to Draco and gave him a small kiss. And then they began to eat. The Bulgarian students were ten minutes late and Krum shoved Crabbe and Goyle out of the way and sat in front of Heiro. Heiro stopped eating and glared at the man in front of him.

"I am unafraid to hex you till the end of the year. Now go away and sit elsewhere. You irritate my Fiance and I." Heiro said. 

"I vill not leave. Not till you promise that you vill give me a chance as vell."Krum stated

Heiro laughed at the notion. "I am unable to promise you such things. I am promised to Draco Malfoy and I will stay with him till we both die and even after that into our next lives. So leave." Heiro said and Draco sighed in relief and kissed Heiro.

Krum growled and seemed to get quite angry at Heiro's answer and he was about to get up when many spells were flung at him from many point from the Slytherin table and three from the Gryffindor table and one further away. And all of a sudden Viktor was in slytherin colors and the female uniform. He had looked like a girl and a hat that looked like a lion head sat on his head and his skin was pastel blue and in bright letters the words "I am terrified of muggle contraptions and I fancy a Boy many years younger than me and will defy the law of engagement to get what I want. I like wearing girl clothes and a like using Bdsm in my relationships" flashed above his head. 

Many people gasped for they knew that with that certain spell only words of truth would blink above ones head and so they had to get Krum out of the hall. Heiro was blushing brightly and he kissed Draco again and thanked the rest of his house and winked and Luna and The three from Gryffindor and all was well for the night. And no one thought that krum would try to get with Heiro again. Not after that stunt that caused him to be like a pariah to the rest of the school. And the whole hogwarts staff and student body all laughed as they knew that if that had happened to any of their own they would have done something similar. Little did they know though that Severus had sent a small silent spell that made the spells the students cast stay and impossible to get off till he had left Hogwarts. 


	18. The Twins, Moony, And Padfoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was quite fun to write and I want to Thank @naillij with the awesome idea for the rainbow hair and @EXO787 with the idea of the girly voice. Thank you both and this chapter is dedicated to you 2, and all those who are dieing to know if Remus and Padfoot are on Heiro's side, or if they arent.

It had been a couple hours into the day of the fiasco of slytherin as they had done what they did to the famous Seeker and Durmstrang student. Many a Slytherin had been targeted by the other Durmstrang students for their actions, but they had held their own. Heiro had laughed when he saw what had become of Viktor krum at Dinner. He had laughed so hard that he began to cry and what had made it even more funnier was that Gred had created a spell and decided to test it out on Krum and it made him begin to talk in a very high pitched girly voice. And the Forge had made another and that turned the seekers hair Rainbow to the extreme. Heiro had laughed even harder at that and Draco ended up taking him out of the hall because he was shocking the other tables and the Slytherin's masks were breaking because of his laughter. And they had a reputation to uphold so they could not afford for all of them to laugh just because their Ice Queen was. It was quite cute though. They all internally cooed at the small boy and they just loved that he looked so alive while he was laughing.

 

Some people though still worried about Heiro. Manily his Uncle and Draco for they knew of what had happened in his past. But they trusted that the small boy would tell them on his own time when he finally felt comfortable enough with them all and so he would be able to tell everyone at the same time without having to keep telling everyone at different times. Severus watched as Draco took his nephew out of the Great hall and into the hallway so that they could get composed. But he had a feeling that Heiro would want to go to his rooms so he got up and left. After all he had a letter to give to him and he had no doubt that he would want to read for it came from people he knew very well and had trusted with his life. As he reached his room through the teachers halls he was greeted by a knock at his students hall door. He hurried over and opened to see Heiro and Draco. Heiro no longer laughing but smiling and Draco smiling at Heiro. He ushered them in quickly and shut the door behind them. 

"How are you two today?" Snape asked the boys and in unison they answered with a 'good'.

"Heiro, I have a letter for you. It is from Black and Lupin." Severus said and Heiro looked quite shocked. "It is alright, I have a feeling that what they wrote will also be a surprise but a good one."

And so he was given the letter and he opened the wax sealed envelope and began to read the letter. And so it read:

** Cub,  **

** This will come to as a shock for you. But I hope that this is ok. I, Remus know and have known who you truly are. I have known since the moment on the train. I apologize that I did not tell you. But I was afraid that you would do something drastic. But now you are ok and back with your family and my best friend. I am here with Sirius and he wants you to know that he feels much more relieved that now he no longer had to pretend to be on the light side and he is happy that you are ok and with your actual family. Hew also hopes that you will still allow him in your life and I wish the same. I hope that you will allow us this. You Must be wondering about our roles though, now. So I will tell you now. I am and have been part of what Dumbledore calls the dark side for some unknown reasons. And so has Sirius. He says it was hard to pretend to hate his cousins. Especially Bella for they were the best of friends when they were children and through hogwarts. And now we are able to do as we please now that you are with your mother and Uncle. And your Betrothed. Which we congratulate you on. But back to what we were saying. We just want you to know that you are too important to us as our adoptive cub to not let you know this and we were contacted by Narcissa and were told the truth about what had gone on. So we decided to tell you the truth and soon shall be joining our friends at Riddle Manor and will see you for Christmas with many presents. We are on your side and will always be on your side till the very day we die. Sirius says that he is glad that you are ok and that he hopes that everything goes well and that you talk to them about what had happened to you soon. We will be there for support.  **

** Your Adoptive Uncles/ Dads, **

** Moony and Padfoot. **

****

Heiro smiled and let the others read the letter as he summoned a quill, ink, and paper and began his response letter to his Moony and Padfoot and settled between Draco's legs and began to write. 

_ Moony and Padfoot, _

_ I thank you for this letter. this truly means a lot to me and thank you for the Congratulations from both Draco and I. I accept you two as you are. You two are important to me and I will need you to be there for me when I am ready to tell them. I believe that I will be ready to tell them by Christmas. I am glad to hear that you are on my side and that all is well with you two. I thought that Padfoot was your best friend? Who is? And if Sirius isn't your friend then does that mean he is more? Sorry for the questions. I am just curious. Uncle Sev is a lot of help and I truly believe that I will be able to do what needs to be done. Any ways I am getting off tack. I am just so excited to learn that you two are ok with who I am and I am not mad at you Moony for keeping my true identity from me as I know that you did it for safety reasons and such. But I must thank you both for being understanding and sending me this letter to help me understand and everything. Well till next time I guess.  _

_ Your Cub. _

_ Heiro Yaxley _

And with that he sealed it in an envelope and gave it to his uncle and then he and Draco left to their dorms so that they could tell the Slytherin's the news of what had happened and to see if they were all still ok. 


	19. Choosing Of The Champions.

The days had passed on and Krum still looked as though he was a girl and he had gone so far as not even talking for he did not want to hear his own female voice. And He scowled at everyone that so much as looked him longer than 3 seconds and whispered to their friends around him. Draco oftenly whispered into Heiro's ear when Krum was around though what was being said was an answer to a question on the homework that they had. Or him telling his Fiance what his mother had said in a letter. Or merely how he thought Heiro was adorable or cute and that he was Draco's and many other various things. And Heiro would laugh or giggle at it all. He was also into making Krum thing he was being made fun of. And then it was time to choose the schools Champions for who would partake in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And Everyone was hoping that they Hogwarts Champion would be chosen from their house. And they all sat at the tables and waited to see who had one and let Dumbledore call the names of the champions. The wait was very Intense. 

As they sat and waited for Dumbledore to begin the Goblet was pulled up and they watched in awe. The goblet was amazing to see no matter how many times it was seen. Draco smirked as he saw all the people cheer and the Slytherin's all sat in place  with a dignified air around them. Dumbledore began his speech and Heiro kinda drowned out his voice with other thoughts and waited till the old coot was actually calling the champions for the tournament. He did not have to wait long till he had Draco touch his neck slightly to gain his attention again so he could hear who it was that would be the champions. And so he listened into what was being said. 

"...And now for the naming of our three lucky champions!" Dumbledore said and with a quick flash of light a piece of paper flew into the air and Dumbledore called the name written on it. "The Beauxbatons Champion is Fleur Delacour!" Everyone clapped for her and then another flash "Durmstrangs Champion; Viktor Krum!" That was an awkward clapping and then the final flash of light. "Finally the Hogwarts champion; Cedric Diggory!" and then it was wild. 

The Slytherin's scoffed and so they all got up and left without another thought and everyone seemed to think that they were upset that they had not had the champion from their house and the Slytherin's rolled their eyes as they heard such stupid notions. There was no way they would be mad about such a thing. And they were quite glad that they did not have a housemate and friend go into the sure death trap of a tournament. Afterall in the history of all Tri-Wizard Tournaments there had many people who had died while playing their games. And they had rather have all their friends alive together with them and safe. Not somewhere where they could get really hurt. Heiro yawned and stretched as he walked and slowly began to slow down and Draco picked up Heiro like a princess and with that Heiro slowly began to fall asleep in Draco's arms and the Slytherin's all left to their common room. They were going to talk about the champions and see what the tasks were that the champions would take part in. And thanks to the twins there was a rumor going around that the first task was going to be something with Dragons. 

Draco placed Heiro in his bed and then he transfigured his clothes into pajamas and took off his loves shoes and socks. Heiro curled around Draco's pillow and he fell into a deeper sleep and then Draco left so that he could talk to the others about all that was going on.


	20. The First Task

The month of October and November had passed and by November 24th came it was time for the first Task. Heiro was getting nervous because soon he would be going home to Riddle Manor in less than a month and he would be telling everyone about what had happened when he had lived with the Dursleys. He knew he was worrying his housemates and mainly Draco and Pansy. But he told them that it was just nerves and it calmed them slightly. Draco had called the quidditch practice off till the last task was done and so he had more time for Heiro now and that calmed Heiro more than he led on. Everyone was now on their way to the quidditch grounds and saw that the grounds were transformed to look like a barren land and as they listened Draco heard Weasel say that the grounds look like what the grounds in the Dragon preserve, that his brother Charlie worked at, looked like. And with that it was a confirmation for what they had as the first task and the twins were discussing the fact that they were going to be rooting for the Dragons because they doubted that Krum or Cedric would distract the dragon properly but said nothing about the Fleur girl. 

Draco rolled his eyes at the twins and saw Heiro look in awe at the place and then the Dragon and the Champions. Cedric Diggory had chosen the Swedish Short-Snout, Fleur had chosen the Common Welsh Green, And Krum ended receiving the Chinese Fireball. Draco snorted at it all. 

"This is ridiculous. They could die. And they wouldn't have a single minute to think that they would have a chance to survive or cast a shielding harm that would be strong enough to keep them safe." Blaise said and many of the Slytherin's agreed to what he had said. 

Heiro nodded as well and Draco hugged the boy closer as the Dragon for Cedric Diggory was coaxed out by Charlie Weasley to the grounds and chained up to a sturdy boulder half the size of the dragon. Heiro marveled at the DRagon and held close to Draco as he was amazed at the giant creature. Cedric was then announced when the Dragon was settled and out he came. The dragon flicked its snake like tongue out and tasted the air and then looked straight at Cedric and Cedric froze and quickly hid behind a boulder. 

He took a deep breath and with a quick flick of his wrist and a silently whispered spell a smaller lose boulder was transfigured into a labrador dog and that quickly caught the attention of the dragon and he ended up grabbing whatever it was that the Dragon had been guarding. He quickly ran out of site and cancelled the spell and Dragon left to go back to where it was before. As everyone watched in surprise and awe the points were tallied and Diggory ended up with 38 points. And then Heiro was approached by Weasley and Granger. 

The Short-Snout  was convinced back into its cage and then the next one which was the Green Welsh was coaxed out. Heiro ignoring the Golden duo payed attention to the next Dragon and smiled at it.

"Dray, look! That one was so cute! Its so green. And look it breaths fire with almost every breath." He said as he looked up at DRaco and Draco smiled at him then scowled at the unwanted guests. 

"What is it that you want?" Pansy asked the two gryffindors. 

"We merely wanted to see if Heiro here would like to come hang out with us. Its good to have inter-house friendships, and we wish to be his friend!" Granger said as if she had the right to be Heiro's friend. 

"And if he doesn't want to be?" Pansy asked.

Before Hermione could answer Fleur was called out and the girl looked totally confident and with a shouted  spell the dragon fell into a trance and fell asleep. And as she approached the Dragon it breathed out catching her robes alight and it was a quick catch. She had the fire put out fast as one of the judges cast Aguamenti and she was rushed to Madam Pomphrey. And she wasn't rewarded Right away. And then they coaxed it back into its cage. As The last Dragon came out and Heiro was paying attention to the process and not the other Two. But hermione had answered the question that Pansy had asked. 

"If Heiro doesn't wish to be our friend then he will have to give us a good excuse as to why he doesn't want to be." Granger said.

"And who wouldn't want to be our friend? We were best friends with The Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Famous and Rich for being the one who saved the wizarding world when he was just a child." Weasley said. 

"Oh? That's all you saw him as?" Theo Nott said. 

"Well, yes and no. He was a friend, He helped us and we helped him. The perk was getting to be famous along with him." Granger said. 

And with that Heiro scoffed. "Tell me, Why do you wish to be my friend? Is it because I have the same eyes as your supposed savior? Is it because you were told to do by the headmaster? Tell me. I wanna know. Why do you wish to be my friend? Is it because I am to marry the richest wizard and if you become my friend I will give and share the money?Is it because You think I will give you information about my family and such?" Heiro asked and glared at the two. 

As Krum was called out both Granger and Weasley were speechless. And then the Slytherin's ignored the two in order to quietly laugh as the girly looking seeker do what ohe had done with the blood red Dragon. He tried the Conjunctivitus spell but the Dragon went into a rage and was damaging eggs and then he was chased around the pitch and almost caught on fire many times before he finally caught an egg and so they got the Dragon calmed and Krum hurried away. Heiro smirked at the show and finally turned his full attention to the two that seemed to still be there. 

"I wish to be left alone and the only Gryffindors I will speak to know who they are and I will not name them. Leave now." 

And with that Draco took Heiro's hand and they left with the rest of their house. And they spoke in whispers and made sure that Heiro was ok and that they had not upset him. Heiro had just smiled at him and said he was ok. And told them that he would be able to hold his own against those two. And they left it at that. They went back to the Great Hall and Dumbledore was there already and had a feast ready for everyone when they all trickled in and began to eat. Draco and Heiro ate small foods and a lot of fruits and vegetables. Until Pansy became a mother and filled their plates with proper foods in the right quantity. Heiro giggled, leaned over the table and kissed her cheek. 

"Such a mother Pansy. You need to get a person to dote on so we aren't the only ones to get this attention " Heiro said and everyone laughed and Pansy blushed. 

"Maybe you can help with that. After all you know the person I like." Pansy said.

Everyone looked at Pansy shocked and Heiro gave her the 'We're gonna talk later, when everyone is asleep.' Look. ANd she have a small nod in agreement.  


	21. The Yule Ball.

Professor Mcgonagall announced that soon the Yule ball was to approach and that all students must find a date. Heiro and Pansy were sitting together because Severus had held Draco back due to a small mishap in Potions. Heiro and Pansy had decided that since they were finally alone they could talk about who it was that she liked and how they were going to get the two together. Pansy was shy to even think about telling Heiro who she had feelings for. After all not many people saw the boy as the cutest boy out there and he was in a different house than them. Heiro smiled at her. He wasn't going to judge her, so with a silent flick of his wand Heiro set up a bubble around them so others could not hear them. He did not want his friend, that had taken over the spot he once held for Hermione in his heart, to feel ashamed or awkward. And if it was who he thought it was he was going to support her more than anyone else because he knew that the boy was a nice boy and he truly had no meanness in him. 

"So who is it that you like?" Heiro asked her one the announcement from the transfiguration professor was one.

"Um.... I kinda... I like Neville...." Pansy said as she blushed brightly. 

Heiro smiled brightly and he nodded. "I knew it!"

"H-H-How? I wasn't that obvious!" She said shocked. 

"Well, He is the only one that you have talked to. And I have this weird feeling that you always know if a person is gay or not. And so I knew it wasn't Seamus. And Dean is with Ginny.... You wouldn't date Ron because he is a foul git that only deserves the worst. And plus Neville may be the only one who knows me more than anyone and We've talked and technically is the only Gryffindor that I know." Heiro explained to Pansy. 

Pansy sighed in relief and nodded her head. "You are right. I was just so worried that I was noticable." 

"No worries you weren't. But I have an Idea, Since today is the day before Yule Ball and McGonagall was late announcing it, why don't you go visit Neville tonight in the green house number 4 and ask him. He is sure to say yes." Heiro said softly and she nodded in agreement just as Draco walked in. Heiro dropped the bubble around them as Draco neared and before anything was said Draco walked up to Heiro got on one knee in front of him with a big box and flowers.

"I ask you, Heiro Yaxley, To be my partner for the Yule Ball." Draco announced and Heiro being shocked just nodded... And to their surprise Neville got up from his seat and approached Pansy with Strelitzia flowers in a small bouquet.

"I ask you, Pansy Parkinson, To be my partner for the Yule Ball," And Pansy nodded. The Slytherin's clapped their congratulations to the two couples and Gryffindor just sat shocked at Neville's actions. 

 

<<<<DMHY<>NLPP>>>>>

 

The next day approached quickly and Heiro finally opened the box from Draco. Inside was a silk robe that was silver and green. Heiro thought it beautiful and so he continued to look through the box. There was more to the robes and there was a few letters from his mother in there as well. And one from Draco himself. Draco was still in bed because he was tired after the homework that he had to do and decided to sleep in was best. Heiro decided that he was just going to get dressed and ready for the Yule Ball as their parents were going to be there during the ball so they all would be able to go home with them afterwards. Heiro spelled his and Draco's stuff that were not their robes for the ball that they were taking home into their trunks. And then he went to the showers and began to get ready. He felt lucky though because Slytherin dorms had a bathroom for each room. And so he only shared the showers with Draco. 

He showered for a while and let the hot water beat at his tense muscles and then finally washed his hair and body. His hair had grown longer and he hated that he had to use so much shampoo but he loved the length. He got out and dried off as best as he could without a spell. But finally he needed to use the spell for his hair and he was ok with that. After all he was just going to put it up in a high ponytail and then let Draco mess with it later on. He brushed his teeth then pulled the clothes he needed to wear out of the box and began to dress. 

He had a soft silver, tight, silk shirt that was high collared he needed to wear underneath. And then a pair of silver tight pants made of cotton that he also needed to wear. He put them on then the emerald socks that no one would see. He slipped on the Robe and noticed that it was tight around his chest then flared out. the sleeves flared out as well. But it was well made and the robe had slits down the sides and not one in the front like the usual robes. He thought he looked nice and since he had such full and thick lashes it looked as if he was wearing eyeliner like muggle women. He smiled at his reflection. And then Draco walked in bare chested. He ended showering and dressing as well and once he was done with his process he fixed Heiro's hair so that it looked more formal for the ball while still being in the ponytail. They checked the time and noticed it was time that they had to go down and help Pansy. So they did and saw that she wore a furred dress that seemed to fit her so well they didn't think anyone else could have pulled it off as well as she did

They had merely helped her with her short hair and made it have soft waves and Heiro transfigured a piece of string into a beautiful gold and ruby necklace and two more pieces into a matching pair of earrings. Pansy put them on just as  the clock rang the hour and the Slytherins gathered to go out and meet with their partners. Draco, Heiro, and Pansy all met Neville at the doors of the Ball room and they went their own ways to dance. Krum had not shown up though Hermione had asked him to be her date and so she sat alone. Ron sat next to her looking sullen and Heiro paid no attention to them. Draco had danced with Heiro the whole time until Narcissa, who was one of the chaperone families that had come, decided to cut in and dance with Heiro. Draco laughed it off and watched as Narcissa led Heiro around the floor. 

Finally the ball ended around midnight and Dumbledore had called for the beginning of winter holiday. And that the kids going home may as well go. Draco accio'd their trunks to them and so Heiro left with the Malfoy family. And then when they had apparated home when they got into hogsmeade. Then Lucius apparated them to Riddle Manor. Drao and Heiro went straight to Heiro's room and they undressed and fell into bed for the night. They would talk to everyone in the morning. 


	22. Home For Holiday.

As Draco and Heiro awoke the next day and they went downstairs to the dining room in order for them to eat breakfast. Heiro's hair was sticking up in many places and his mother chuckled at the sight as Heiro sat down with a childish rub to his eyes. He yawned into his arm and smiled. He greeted everyone good morning after he yawned. Draco smiled at his fiance and then greeted the others just as Heiro had. And so the house elves came out with their breakfast and they nodded to the elves so they could be dismissed and everyone began to eat. As Heiro was in the middle of taking his first bite of the hotcakes that a small house elf made him Remus and Sirius came into the dining room and sat across from Heiro and a house elf popped up with cups of what smelled like Peach black tea and something else. Heiro wrinkled his nose and then continued to eat his breakfast. He had smiled at his adoptive uncles and they smiled back. They looked incredibly tired. And Heiro didn't mind that no one talked to each other because it was still a bit early.

As they ate and finished they slowly got up and Draco took Heiro back up to his room in order for them to get dressed. Heiro didn't want to get dressed and he wanted to stay comfortable. He even fought Draco on what he wanted to wear. And in the end they ended up with a stand point. Heiro wore one of Draco's softest sweaters that reached mid thigh on him and he wore soft cotton black tight pants that felt like pajamas on the inside. Draco said that he looked formal enough for meetings if they had to join and comfortable enough for just lounging. Heiro smiled and went to the bathroom to fix his hair and brush his teeth. And Draco placed Heiro's hair in a braid before he had a chance to touch his hair and Heiro just shrugged. Draco wore a matching sweater and a pair of black slacks. He then brushed his teeth and the brushed his hair and went without the gel like he had since the beginning of the year. They went downstairs and they sat with Heiro's mother and Snape as everyone had come to Riddle Manor for the short Winter Holiday. 

Sirius and Remus came downstairs and hugged Heiro and Snape smiled at Remus.

"Good to actually talk to my best friend without having people think that we are on the other side of each other. And I'm glad that I am able to speak with you, Sirius, without pretending to hate you." Severus said as he got up and hugged his friends. 

"That is just too true, my friend. It is always good to be able to talk to one's friends normally without the worry of someone telling Dumbledore that we are conversing and that it may be suspicious things being spoken." Remus said as he accepted the hug with a chuckle. 

"It always good to have friends." Sirius said as he also accepted Severus's hug. 

They all sat down and the fireplace roared to life. The room had begun to get cold and Narcissa had cast a spell to have it roar to life if it got too cold. Draco and Heiro stayed curled up together as they all sat in the Sapphire lounge. Heiro was reading a book that was laying on one of the tables that was in the room and he was thinking about when he was going to tell everyone about what had happened to him. He knew that they would not push him, He just believed that he needed to be prepared to tell them so he would not be surprised by their actions and words. He was set on telling them after Christmas which was in four days time. He was ok with telling them then. He felt that he would feel more prepared by then. And by then everyone would be relaxed and not too shouty about things. Atleast he hoped. Heiro and everyone else stayed in the lounge for the whole day and they all talked and read and Draco told them about why no one had seen Krum at the ball and why he had not shown up. He told them that the twins had put the finishing touched to it. 

Severus smirked at the story already knowing and added in the fact that he had cast his own spell that would make the spells cast by the students impossible to be taken off until he left. Heiro blushed deeply as he tried to hold in his laugh as he heard what his uncle had done. Everyone made chuckles and laughed the whole day. It was a perfect day and they made a good time as they made plans through dinner to do some last minute christmas shopping in the wizarding village near by. Heiro got excited about that because he still needed to get Draco a present and he was unsure if Draco had a present for him. He also had many other people he needed to buy for and then he bit his lip in deep thought. They had made plans that they would shop the next day and that Heiro would go with Narcissa because she knew the village well and she knew a lot about everyone and it would help getting everyone presents. Heiro felt relief at the thought of going with Narcissa as she was kind and she was well versed in many spells. She also knew a lot about what everyone liked and Heiro knew that if he got her something as she was with him she would not look. And he was unsure if the others would try or not. 

As dinner and dessert was over everyone went their own way and they two teens went upstairs so that they could shower and get to bed. Draco waited as Heiro finished with his shower and dressing before he came in and then he did his routine. Soon they fell asleep thinking about what they should get each other. 


	23. Shopping For Gifts.

As they awoke Heiro and Draco got up and dressed for their day of shopping for christmas gifts. Draco wore a suit like it was normal to wear one everyday. Heiro wore one of Draco's emerald cashmere sweaters over a silver silk button up and black tight legged jeans and a pair of emerald Doc Martins that Severus had given him this morning. They brushed their teeth after they ate their breakfast and then they got together with the adults and they were on their way. Narcissa and Severus went with Heiro and everyone else split up and they began to shop. Severus and Narcissa took Heiro to all the places he thought he might see something that the others would like. He hoped that he was right in getting everyone what he wanted because then he would feel a lot better about what he had gotten for everyone. 

He had passed many stores before he found the right one to buy Draco the best present. It was a small silver workshop and he saw so many things that were encrusted with rare gems and scales and feathers from rare animals or with rare colors. And then he saw the jewelry section and was amazed about he had seen. There were many earrings and necklaces. There was an assortment of rings and bracelets as well. He found a bracelet set that was a Dragon and a Raven. The Dragon had an emerald scale the size of a child's pinky nail in its mouth and it held a protection charm that if a spell was cast at the person the spell would fly back at the castor. The Raven was made of a pure black chalcocite and the eyes silver. They were small and on leather bounds that were at least three inches height. The Raven and the Dragon seemed like the best thing to get Draco and himself so he had Severus pay for them for he had no money as of yet but he was told that his mother was dealing with that. 

He ended up buying Sirius and Remus chocolates that were flavored with firewhiskey and other liqueurs. He bought his mother a pair of peacock topaz earrings and a sugilite necklace. He bought Lucius a fur collared cloak and Narcissa a matching cloak. He bought Tom a small fist sized black opal cauldron. He didn't know why he bought Tom that but it seemed to fit. He bought Bella a small ring that seemed to fit her well. It was a small ring that was plain silver. Then he bought the twins matching rings with a small thai garnet encrusted in it. Then with what he had left he bought Pansy and Neville a rare muggle plant that was known as a Lycaste Orchid. He knew that Pansy had taken a liking to Plants and herbology in the second year. And they were sure to take care of the plant well. 

Finally since he did not have money any longer he, Severus, and Narcissa met up with everyone at The Leaky Cauldron. They ate lunch there and then they left with Everyone. Drao and Heiro then, once home went to their room and Heiro changed to a pair of his small soft shorts and the sweater he had worn before that belonged to Draco. They discussed what they had gotten everyone. And when they got to talking about what they had gotten Severus heiro blushed deeply and went to his trunk and dug around to come back with 4 jars labeled. 

"When you were at one of the practices before they changed it,  I went to the chamber of secrets while no one was paying attention and I collected some of these.... I somehow can still speak parseltongue." Heiro said handing Draco the jars. 

"Yaxley's are rumored to be descendents of Slytherin as well. Maybe that is why. Or your magic has let it come naturally. Now let's see.... Basilisk Scales, Basilisk Blood, Ground Basilisk teeth, and Basilisk Tongue. Heiro, love.... these are worth so much money!" Draco said and was shocked that he had gotten these things. Slightly shocked that even 2 years later the Basilisk still seemed to be fresh as well.

"I know and that's why I thought Uncle Sev would like them. After all they are really rare and nearly impossible to buy for they are too expensive." Heiro said and Draco nodded. They wrapped the jars up after putting them in a box. They also wrapped the other presents up except the ones they bought for each other, together. 

They smiled and laughed as Heiro somehow got tape in his hair and Draco had to help take it out. They had lots of fun and then Heiro told Draco when he was going to tell everyone what had happened. Draco was shocked at the sudden seriousness of everything but smiled in the end and held Heiro to him and said he would always be there for Heiro no matter what. 

Heiro smiled at that and they finally went downstairs to talk with everyone and to get warm by the fireplace. Tom had called a small meeting and so Heiro and Draco had to wait a little bit but they did not mind. They only needed to wait ten minutes before everyone came back and they all talked about things when a christmas tree was all of a sudden in the parlour that they were in and then the house elves began to decorate the Manor and Heiro was in awe at all that was going around him. He saw that Christmas here was going to be a lot of fun and probably really the best he ever had. And He had a feeling the adults had done this just for him in a way. For he could only see Remus and Sirius as the ones to decorate for christmas. Maybe Narcissa and Lucius but they seemed to only decorate if it was for a ball. But he didn't mind. He loved it all. It was all so amazing.  

 


	24. Christmas Day, And The Confession

Heiro and Draco awoke early in the morning as it was Christmas morning. They didn't even bother to change into clothes for it was still pretty early and they both had made plans to wake everyone up so that they could all go to the parlour together and so they could open the present together. Heiro woke his mom and his uncle. Then he went to see if he needed to wake Moony and Padfoot. But he had seen that Sirius was up already and on his way to the kitchen for some black tea and then he saw that Remy was still asleep and wrapped up in thick blankets. So Heiro slowly approached the werewolf as silently as he could and poked his adoptive uncle on the nose. 

The next thing he knew he was on the bed with Remy being cuddled like he was a stuffed animal and he was giggling like this was normal. "Raven's shouldn't try to wake up wolves. They might just get eaten." Remus said as he was tickled and as Heiro laughed everyone in the Manor was able to hear the joyous laughs of a small boy who had gone through so much. Sirius smiled as he knew that Remus was spoiling their cub. Severus and Emilie were smiling at each other as they found that the manor seemed more alive with Heiro's gleeful laugh. Tom and Bellatrix chuckled and Bellatrix looked at Narcissa and they shared a nod. Draco smiled with a small blush and Lucius gave a small smirk. 

Everything was just perfect as Remus came down the stairs to the parlour while he had Heiro in his arms and talking about what Heiro thought what he might get for Christmas. When they got to the parlour Heiro wished everyone a Happy Christmas and then Remus placed Heiro on Draco's lap and they cuddled closer. Bella then got up and began to go through the presents and give them to their owners. Draco and Heiro placed their presents in a ple and then Heiro remembered that he had not placed Severus's present with the others. So with a soft "excuse me." He ran up stairs to his room and then picked up the present and then back to the parlour and gave his uncle the box.

"Just don't shake it. That would be a bad idea.." Heiro said and then sat with Draco once again. And then they watched as Snape opened the present Heiro gave him. When he saw what was inside he was shocked at what he had seen in the box and opened the jars. 

"These are still fresh. That is amazing. And these are so expensive. How did you get the money?" Snape asked

"I harvested that from the basilisk that I defeated in second year." Heiro said softly. 

"Thank you, Heiro. Perhaps you will take me there when I run out of these?" Snape asked.

Heiro nodded and then they began to open their own presents. Heiro had received a photo book of him as he was Heiro and his mom and Tom and everyone. The photobook had so many pictures in it and it made him smile.  That was from his mom. Then he had received a whole new wardrobe and robes that slightly matched Draco's from Narcissa and Lucius. Tom got him a new broom and it was the latest version. The Nimbus 2002. And Bella had got him a silver wand holster. Severus got him new potion utensils and he was amazed that they were made of Emerald and silver. Remus got him a moonstone hair piece that clashed with his hair beautifully. Sirius got Heiro a mirror and brush set that was silver and was charmed to get all tangles out of his hair and the mirror was charmed to float in the air in the right spot if need be. Finally Draco's present was left and Heiro opened as Draco opened the gift he had gotten from Heiro. Heiro opened a box of velvet and found two semi matching rings, Heiro saw that one was smaller than the other. 

The rings were small and beautiful. The one that Heiro guessed was his was a small band with a small peridot gem with one tiny pearl on the sides and then small emeralds. The bigger one was a small match just without the pearls. Heiro put the smaller ring on and put the other one on Draco. Draco put the Dragon bracelet on and the raven one on Heiro and then all the present were done. Everyone thanked Heiro for the presents that they had received from him and he thanked them in return. He was glad that everyone like the presents and He and Draco placed their presents in their room and then they went back down so they could begin their day with their parents and Family. Heiro took a deep breath as he walked into the parlour and then he gathered everyone and so he began his story of what had happened to him when he was living with the Dursley's. 

"So, I have something to tell you all. And I want you all here so that I won't have to say it so many times. It is about what had happened when I was living with the Muggles.... The things that they had done to me were the only memories i have really. At first I was just called names. But soon as I got older I guess I was soon taken in as a punching bag for Vernon and Dudley. As time went on the pain was taken to broken bones and then one day it escalated. I don't remember how old I was but I had done something with my magic and Vernon got made and that was when he had yelled at me telling me that I was a waste of space and that I was worthless and that since the beatings couldn't help me realize my freakiness then what he was going to do to me now was going to

"And that was the first day that I was raped. The pain was terrifying and I didn't know what was going on. And my magic kept healing me as best as it could. Petunia never even thought that her husband did those things to me... I still think she was just turning a blind eye to it all because I was so much different from her and soo much like her sister. The rape had gone on until I had run away when I got the letter. Infact I was raped for the last time a week before that. He had threatened me that he was going to kill me if I was to tell anyone. And that scared me. I didn't know if he was saying the truth or not so I didn't say anything. 

"But now I know that no one is like that now and I feel so safe with everyone. Especially with Mama, and Uncle Sev, and Draco. All of you are like my shields now and it feels right. That is why I am so accepting of you all. I know you won't hurt me like they had. Like my magic will not let me be tense and scared around you now that everything is in the rights."

Everyone was silent as they listened to his tale and they stayed visually composed. But in the inside they were furious. ANd they knew that they were going to get even with everyone who had hurt the small boy. And that was a promise. 


	25. Family Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updated ending is thanks to @CRYUnicornClear

Everyone had gone to bed after Draco and Harry had gone. They had decided that they wanted to stay up and devise a plan on what they would do in order to get even with the filthy muggles that had hurt the smallest of them. The boy that seemed to brighten up the room as soon as he walked in. And so they stayed up for a couple hours plotting before going to bed. Emilie had decided that they should seek revenge during school time so that they Heiro wouldn't be around to see blood if it got that far and by the looks of Lucius and Severus' face they would make sure that it would get to the point where blood would be spilt. And no one else was going to get in there way to stop them. And so they made their plan and got to bed so that they could get up on time so that they could get together their respective child and spend the day with them. Emilie told Severus that she was going to tell Heiro about their past a little so that he could understand a little. And Severus nodded as he left. 

As everyone got up in the morning and met up in the dining hall. They ate their breakfast and then the boys went up to dress and brush their teeth and get ready for the day. Heiro quickly dressed and didn't wait for Draco but he did leave Drao with a kiss to his cheek and then Heiro was out the door. And so this is where he is now. He and his mother went to a wizarding garden museum so that they could have a private area to talk while looking at different flowers and other plants. And so they apparated there and they began to walk around until they found a secluded area so they could talk without having distractions bigger than plants. 

"Mama? Can I ask you something?" Heiro asked as he leaned into his mother's side and snuggled closer as Emilie pulled him into her side and ran her hand through his loose hair. 

"Of course, my child." Emilie replied

"Can you tell me about your life before me? And when you knew that you were actually a girl?"

Emilie chuckled slightly and kissed Heiro's head. "I'll tell you the story then:

"It was a hard life living with our father. Our father was a hard man and was a very abusive man. Unfortunately we weren't allowed to be the way that we wanted. And Severus wanted to be a potions master like he is now but that was a small want when he was a child and that led to being beaten. And when I had finally gotten enough courage to tell my family at the age of 10 that I believed that I was truly a girl and that I was born the wrong gender I had been beaten pretty bad. It had gone so far that my little brother had to step in front of our father thus causing him to end with a broken nose. And since our mother was sick at the time she couldn't help us the way that she wanted. And so we had to stay with him. Finally as it was my chance at going to Hogwarts our father had gone a little mad and he had beaten the both of us. And that was when I  had decided that I was going to start to dress like a girl just so I can make him mad and I didn't care if he hurt me. After all I would have it rather it be me and not Severus. And so I bought all female clothes and grew out my hair and that was it. I was a girl. I was who I am and have known I am since I was small. And for the life before you well...

"During my years at Hogwarts I had dealt with a lot of people bullying me. It was so bad that Madam Pomphrey had to get me my own rooms and it was for the best. But then I had met your father in my third year. And it was love at first sight for me. I pined for him for months and I tried not to show it for being a Slytherin was to not show one's emotions. And your father being a Yaxley, he was a dreaded Gryffindor. Oh, but he was beautiful and I had loved him when he spoke and made speeches in class. He soon found out that I had liked him. At the time I had not known how, later to find that a friend from hufflepuff had dropped hints for him, and he had approached me in a swagger that made it seem like he was mad

"I was afraid that I had offended him for liking him and so I had fallen back and curled up on myself . But in the end he had called me 'Ms.Prince' and he helped me up. And we became good friends and as the years progressed I began to feel even more in love with him but also very disheartened. And then I also had to deal with the Marauders when they were going through the point where they were under James thumb and bullying my little brother. And so I was always stressed and soon broke down because it all and I had yelled at your father spilling everything. He had chuckled at me and told me had known. He just wanted to wait to hear it from me. And then he kissed me and we began to date. And as the days went by the boys were still picking on Severus and then Mikail had pulled the four into a talk and the next day I had Remus and Sirius approach me and Severus and apologized. Soon the three became inseparable. And people may say that Severus had called Lily a mudblood, but he had never said anything like that for I was with him and Mikail everyday for I did not want anything to happen to him. And I had come up to the two and heard Lily cast a curse at my brother and then left in tears.

"When I had asked what had happened all he had told me was that he had rejected Lily's feelings as softly as he could because he like Bella and she got mad and said she was never going to forgive him. And that was when I had walked in and quickly deflected the curse. And things though slightly hectic were better and then it was time for me to graduate Hogwarts. And so I did and Mikail, your father, had asked me to marry him. Then we married and our father and mother didn't come. Our mother had died during my fifth year. And our father didn't agree with what was going on. And so in the end as soon as I married Mikail I got custody of Severus and then some years passed and you came along. We had you and all was good. Severus and Bella dotted on you like you were their own. And your father spoiled you. Then things went downhill when I had found that your bed was empty after taking a nap and that was a horrible experience. 

"After not being able to find you, your father went crazy and got himself killed and then I began to do missions and hold messages and do random jobs for who they call Death Eaters now, and I just worked as Severus studied and then I felt that your magical signature from somewhere so I wrote that letter and it was delivered to you on your birthday. And now I have my baby back for the first time in 13 years."

And with that they had got up and walked through the flowers holding hands. "Mama, Thank you for telling me."

Emilie smiled at her son and then took him to get ice cream and then they went back home. Severus caught Heiro when they had apparated into the home and Heiro almost fell. Severus tickled Heiro and Heiro gave a giggle and then they were all got together and talked about what they had done that day. Draco and his parents had gone and had lunch together and Heiro simply said that they had gone to the plant museum and talked. Then they had gone to eat ice cream. The day had gone by pretty fast and it was once again night time and time for the two boys to get ready for bed. And so that night Heiro and Draco snuggled in their pajamas, on their comfy beds, after Draco casted the obliterary drying charm on their hair after showering, they reminisced about their day spent with their family, and talked about what they wished to do tomorrow before falling asleep.

 


	26. Back To School.

The break had ended very peacefully and Heiro had ended up with getting owls from the slytherins and Neville, along with Luna. They had sent him some small stuff or amazing things. One of his favorite gifts he had received was from both Neville and Pansy. They had sent him a minx. It was adorable and it seemed to be very well behaved and such. Draco at first was not pleased but then the cute animal won over his heart like it had done everyone else. And so Heiro asked if his mother could watch it while he was at school and he would not be able to take the cute animal with him. And so they were now packing and getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. Heiro packed his new wardrobe and robes. Draco shrunk everything so that everything would fit better. And then he sent  a message to his uncle as Severus had left early on and the note had told him that during his free period that they both had off he would take him to the basilisk corpse. 

They got their stuff down to the front and the elder Malfoy's floo'd the boys to the Malfoy Manor and then they apparated to Kings Cross in order for them to go and catch the train. They got on the bus as the trunks were put on to the train. They got into the compartment with everyone and Heiro sat next to Draco and laid his head on his shoulder. They all talked and thanked each other for their gifts and stayed low toned as they spoke for Heiro had fallen asleep on Draco. The train ride began as Neville and Luna came into the compartment. Luna sat next to Blaise and Pansy sat on Neville's lap.  The train ride was a long thing and they waited till Heiro awoke from his nap. Which he had with in an hour of being into the ride. They changed into their robes by taking turns and then they were all in the compartment together again. Blaise and Pansy talked about school as Neville and Luna talked about herbology and Draco and Heiro spoke about what they were gonna do about getting everything they owned in their trunks to fit into their wardrobes in their dorm room. 

Draco had told Heiro that he shouldn't worry about it and that they would get it all fixed up as soon as they had the chance after they had dinner in the great hall. Heiro pouted as he didn't want to have to wait just to discuss everything. But he would do as he was told for now because he didn't want to make a scene on the train. So he snuggled into Draco's lap and fell was about to nod off when everyone began to talk about what was going to happen during the second challenge. Pansy said that she had heard that if they opened the egg a screeching noise would emanate form with in the golden egg. So she had bet that the next challenge was most likely having to do with Siren's. Luna has came in and said that she would guess that the noise was more mermaid then it was anything else. Everyone nodded in agreement and then Neville popped up with an idea. 

"If it were something to do with mermaids then that means that they need to put the egg in water." Neville said without realizing that Cedric Diggory walked by at the very moment and heard what he had said. No one really cared if the hufflepuff heard though. It wasn't like they were going to get in trouble for saying anything. 

The train had screeched to the stop at Hogsmeade and the students were now on their way to the great hall for dinner as their luggage was put into their rooms by the house elves. Heiro was surprised slightly that Neville decided that he was going to the carriage with them but then shrugged it off. It shouldn't cause any problems. And if it did the Slytherins would get back at the Gryffindors for hurting or anything else to Neville. And they had already talked about it to each other. Draco and Heiro sat on one side with Luna while Neville, Pansy, and Blaise sat on the other side. The trip was quick like usual. And then they were all seated and they ate and talked of gifts with everyone else. Heiro and Draco noticed that Hermione and Ron kept looking over at Heiro and it was getting very suspicious. And they were not liking it so they quickly ate and excused themselves from the table and hurried to their dorm room and began to unpack everything. Heiro placed the books and paper and the homework that they had done in their respective spots as Draco put the clothes in the wardrobes. And as Heiro looked back at it he was surprised that the clothes and robes all fit perfectly fine and that they still had a place to set their shoes. 

"Very Impressive. And to think that I had doubted that everything would fit," Heiro admitted. 

"Indeed. And never doubt me as I know what I am talking about." Draco said. 

Heiro nodded to Draco and gave him a smile that basically told all the feelings that were going through Heiro at that moment. Draco smiled back, mirroring the emotions that Heiro has. 

 


	27. The Second Task.

As the months passed Heiro had taken his uncle to the corpse of the basilisk many times. So far all that was left was bones the could be used to strengthen memory and other potions that are used to help the body, once they were ground into dust. Hermione and Ron had constantly tried to get Heiro to become friends with them. For some reason they ended up getting a free period  with Heiro, and so if hr wasn't with his uncle then he would constantly get harassed by the stupid golden duo. Once he had almost gotten caught by the two when he was on his way to Myrtle's bathroom so he could go down to the chamber of secrets. And to see if there was anything more to the place. Which he has luckily escaped from them and quickly entered the chamber and closed the entrance before being found out. 

And then hr looked around. But that had been in January, and it was now February and the second task was at the end of the week. All three contestant had found out what the clue was and there was a rumor that they were practicing their spells so that they could change into things and such. But do to the spells on Krum he was unable to spell himself into anything else and then he had tried something that the students never thought. He had gotten a few jars of gillyweed. And then gillyweed worked perfect for him. Which looked slightly weird with his look. It was really funny. The week went on as it normally did for Heiro, Draco, and the other Slytherin's. Hermione had caught Heiro once and Heiro had to cast a Jelly leg Jinx on her just so he could get away from her. And then on another day Ron went to go punch him for jinxing Hermione and the twins came flying in on brooms at that moment knocking Ron on his arse. And then Heiro ran off and met up with Draco.

^^^<<<>>>^^^

The second task was in full swing. Heiro was almost taken by the ministry earlier on that day saying that he was going to be used as one of the people fir the task. But with the help from Neville and Pansy he was able to get away just fine and then they met up with Draco. And then they noticed that Hermione was gone and then Cho was as well. The small one from Beaubatons was gone as well. And so they figured that the champions were going to be saving their loved ones or liked ones from merpeople. Heiro had Draco wrapped around his waist as they watched from the built stands towering over the lake in which they were going to go into. As they all watched Heiro wished in his head that since  was going to be saving her sister that she would be the one to win this one. 

With the sound of the cannon the three champions jumped in as they cast their spells and swallowed the gillyweed. And by the looks of it, Fleur and Cedric Diggory both used a bubblehead charm. Heiro and Draco sat huddled together do to the cold weather around them. And so they waited and watched. The champions only had an hour to get the "treasures" as Dumbledore had put it when he gave the speech that was spoken before the sound of the cannon. The first one up was Fleur with her sister and Heiro gave a soft sigh of relief. Then it was Cedric and then Krum. But without his "treasure" Which they guessed was Hermione. And so Cedric went down, being the kind person he was, and saved her. And then it was over. It was quite uneventful and they shrugged and went off back to the boats to be taken back to the shore to get back to the castle. 

When they reached the shore, Heiro and Draco went back to their dorm because Heiro was too cold and he just wanted to get warm by the fire in their room that seemed to be only allowed in the Slytherin dorms. Maybe because the Slytherin's were in the lower parts of the castle and it was not at all warm. So the fire's warmed the stone floors and the cold beds so the kids could sleep. And the Slytherin's were thankful for that. Heiro and Draco changed into their pajama's quickly, opting to forgo dinner and ask an elf for food later, just so they could stay in bed and stay warm cuddling. They could hear everyone downstairs and they heard Pansy admit to everyone that she did indeed have huge feelings for Neville Longbottom and if they had problem's with it then they could talk to her about it but their opinion wouldn't count because she was happy and that so long as Draco and Heiro supported her, then she did't need anyone else. The slytherins cheered for her and then the two sleepy Slytherins, smiling and snuggling closer, fell asleep. 

 


	28. Revenge Served Ice Cold!

During the second task Severus was un-needed and so he had gotten permission to leave the castle so that he could replenish his stocks in his potion ingredients. His sister had contacted him and they had made plans to take revenge for when he had the best chance to get free from the crazy old man. And luckily he had always had Alibi's for he only went to the apothecary in Knockturn Alley. And the wizards and witches were never really questioned and many that would be questioned were natural Occulemens. And so they would be able to get away with a lot of the questions. And so he was on bis way to the spot that they would meet up. And luckily the Squib woman was allowing them to meet at her house for she would rather see the muggles finally punished for their deeds that they had done to the small boy. They met in the woman's home and Severus checked her clock to notice that he had a couple more hours before he was expected to be back. And he had, had one of his house elves do the beginning shopping for the things that were easier to buy for the small creature. And so he waited for everyone.

Emilie was the next to arrive and then the Malfoy's showed. Not long before Tom, Bella, Sirius, and Remus showed up. Bella and Sirius walked through the floo together as they talked and plotted and Tom Floated after as Remus came in through the front door for he had just got finished with his transformation not many hours ago and he had made sure that the muggles stayed in the home. Sirius approached Remus and they hugged and then they began to plot. Emilie and Severus sat on the couch after they banished the cat hair that was covering the couch. And then they made a plan as Mrs. Figg made tea for them and told them what she had witnessed and had told Dumbledore through the years. But the old coot never did anything and let everything that had happened to Heiro happen like he needed it. Severus was furious. They were not going to let those animalistic muggles keep living peacefully as if they deserved to live a life like that. So they quickly finished their plan and with a "Notice me not" spell they walked across the street and down a couple house in order to get to Number Four Privet Drive. 

Severus and the rest walked up to the door and walked in just as a small fat boy walked down the stairs. He shrugged at the door and the group smirked and so they hurried in and they waited in the lounge as they waited for the right moment to take off the spell and scare the muggles. And knowing Petunia, she would faint as soon as she saw Emilie. And so they waited till they saw the fat man come down the stairs and call to his wife who seemed to be in the kitchen. So they took off the spell and they all walked into the dining area. The first to notice them all was Petunia and she looked at Emilie and Severus before stuttering an "E" and then fainting. Remus and Sirius smirked. Then the fat boy screamed and then the fat man looked back at the group.

"What the hell are you freaks doing in my home?" The fat man said. 

"Ah! But who are the freaks here? The magic-less man that prays on soft child flesh rather than his wife, or those superior in life?" Tom said in a hiss. 

The fat man seemed to change colors as he got mad and then the small fat boy ran to his mother crying asking for her to awake. But Bella had caught him in a petrificus totalus spell and let him fall on his face. 

"Let go of my family you freaks!" The man said.

"Ah! But Vernon, We have things to give you in order to make you feel as loved as my son felt while he was in your care." Emilie said and Remus backed up her words with a very wolf like growl. 

And so thus their Revenge began. Bella had gotten beyond furious as the moments had passed and the man just didn't seem to feel the effects of any of the small jinxes and hexes she was using as warm ups. But in the end Tom full out gave in and decided to cast the cruciatus curse. And that brought the fat man to his knees. And then Remus cast a made up spell he had come up with just for Vernon. Sirius was busy lazily switching Dudley from one bug to another, then to different animals. seeing if he could get the child stuck as some weird transfiguration. Emilie and Bella then paid attention to Petunia. With an Aquamenti spell to her face she awoke and Emilie smiled a sadistic smile. Then Narcissa and Lucius got a magnificent Idea. 

"Why don't we just take them? We can take them and torture them over time before our Heiro comes home. And that way we can give them the same pain that he went through everyday. It makes sense to us." Lucius. And the group agreed. 

Severus and Sirius cast the Notice me not spell once again over all of them and then they took them to the Squibs home and they floo'd to Riddle Manor after Knocking them out and placing the three filthy muggles in the dungeons. Severus headed back to knockturn alley just so he could finish shopping and so he could be there in case Heiro wanted to stop by. And so they left the Dursleys in the dungeon wondering how they got where they were and who the people were from before. And everyone went about there day like they usually do. Bella and Sirius together reading up on torture spells and Remus catching up on his sleep. 


	29. Dursley's Day of Torture!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Ive been working.

The Dursley family slowly began to awake the next day for it was the day off for everyone being it a Saturday. Severus had come to Riddle Manor early in the morning so that he and Bella could think of things to do to the wretched family that had hurt such an adorable child. Whether he had looked like the Potter's or the Prince's the child was still small and fragile. Easy to break. And even harder to fix. And no one, not even when they thought that doing bad was for the good, did they go after a child. For the child was the start of a new future. And they could not take that away from the time before it was due.  As Severus and Bella sat in front of the fire they had not noticed the time passing by as they thought. That is until Remus and Sirius came down stairs as the small of breakfast had floated through out the manor. All four of them got together and waited for Tom before they began to eat breakfast. 

As Tom came in and sat down, an owl came in through the owl window and landed softly in the middle of the table. By first look they could tell that the owl belonged to Heiro and that the bird was carrying small packages . Eight in fact. All different colors. Bella took the owls bundle and let the bird eat from her plate a small portion then fly away. With a quick flick of her wand the packages grew only slightly bigger and each had a name on it. Silver was for Severus. Emerald for Tom. Pine for Lucius. Gold for Remus and Copper for Sirius. Bella got crimson, Narcissa got turquoise, and Emilie got a bronze colored package. All those who were up and over in the manor opened the package and out fell small necklaces with different metals and stones. Each one had a note explaining that this had been something Heiro had been working on for about an hour and he had made several charms with success for all of the and set them to his loved ones. They smiled at the gift and they began to eat.

That was when they heard the screams and yells from the wretched muggles. Tom just shrugged it off and they continued to eat, Emilie finally came down from her room and followed the smell of the food and sat to eat. Bella gave her the package that was for her and Emilie smiled at what she had received. 

"So the filthy muggles have finally decided to awake?" She asked and everyone nodded. 

"Remus and I have been reading up on spells and I think we have found the perfect one for their fat son." Sirius said as he picked up his cup of juice.

"Yes, the effects of this spell is intense hunger and the illusion of food. But no matter how you try to get the food you will not be able to eat." Remus said.

Everyone nodded and as they hears the floo go off they knew that it was Lucius and Narcissa. They finished eating and met them in the parlor so they could discuss all that was thought about and what they would like to do to the muggles. It did not take long for them to come to a decision on what they were going to do to the muggles. They went to the dungeon and watched as the muggles stopped their screaming. Emilie smirked as the family backed away from them and seemed to shiver in fear. 

"What is it that you wan with us?" Vernon said seeming to have gathered enough courage. 

"Merely payback for what you had done to someone important to us. After all no child should deal with pain as intense as what you had done  to him.... Wait, does your son and wife know what had truly happened to the poor boy in your own home?" Lucius said. 

Petunia looked freaked out slightly and then looked at her husband. "What did you do to the boy while he was in our home?" 

"Nothing, Nothing that he didn't deserve." Vernon lashed out.

"Oh, And raping a child at age eight until he is 12 is a normal thing and what a child deserve?" Tom hissed at the man. Petunia looked beyond sick at what she had been told. But then her face quickly reverted back to that of a blank expression.

"Lies. All of that is lies. My husband would never do such things! Not to a freak. He wouldn't want to become tainted." Petunia said.

"Oh? Really? Then let us see from his memories if it was truly lies being told and you are right." Bella said and with a quick spell all memories containing Heiro, when he was Harry, were pulled and fell into the dungeon pensieve. Bella Accio'd Petunia to her and took the woman to the pensieve. She thrust them both into the memories and Bella watched as Petunia watched her husband did those foul things to Heiro over and over again. Finally they pulled out after what seemed like forever and Bella crucio'd the woman for her ignorance and wretchedness. And so with that the day of torture began. Tom took the fat man and had his house elves help him in attaching the fat man to the wall. Remus and Sirius cast the illusionment spell on the fat boy and watched as the boy tried to eat nothing and feel hunger. They laughed at the sight. Narcissa and Emilie sat with Bella as they cast small stinging hexes and other things that caused pain to happen on the horse faced woman.  

The day continued on like that. Tom having cast a spell on Vernon that allowed him to go though everything Heiro had gone through. The looks of it was beyond painful and seemed like the right thing to do. 


	30. Hufflepuff Problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is thanks to my lovely Beta Reader Shadow_Slytherin.

Now that everyone was getting back into the hang of school, Dumbledore or as many people call him in Slytherin “Dumbledork”, added another mandatory class that had to be taken in order to graduate Hogwarts. And so Heiro, and all the other upper year students, were placed in said class. Unfortunately, this class was not divided by year and it was a year long course. The class was to be known as “Wizarding Necessities”. As Heiro got to his new class they were assigned seats and he was placed next to the Hufflepuff Champion, Cedric Diggory. They didn’t really talk to each other though Heiro did notice that Cedric would stare at him for long periods at a time. Heiro snarled slightly to himself for he did not like the fact that he was getting stared at by someone who was almost 4 years older than him and wasn’t Draco. He did not like anyone other than Draco looking at him for more than a minute. He allowed Draco to look at him because he could look at Draco at the same time; ah the joys of being betrothed.

He looked at Cedric when he noticed that no one would say anything if he wasn’t looking forward and hissed, “Will you stop staring at me? If you don’t, I’ll hex you blind.”

Cedric looked shocked at being caught and blushed as he looked down at his papers and then slowly started to actually take notes from the lecture. Heiro was glad that he got the Hufflepuff to stop looking at him. He knew that he had to tell Draco and his uncle once he had the chance. Since lunch was after this class he would be able to tell Draco sooner than his uncle. He chewed on his thumb nail and waited until they were dismissed by the bell. It seemed to take hours, even though it was only 20 minutes, before they were dismissed. Heiro packed his stuff up quickly so he could get to Draco sooner. He didn’t even stop when he heard his name being called by some Gryffindors.

As he nearly ran to the Slytherin table and into Draco’s lap he felt as if he was being followed by someone. He tried to brush it off though, feeling that it was a bit absurd considering everyone was going to lunch. He just could not get rid of the feeling though; when he made it into Draco’s lap he was shaking.

“What is wrong, my love?” Draco asked him, hugging him tightly.

“I just feel off right now. And it didn’t help that Diggory was staring at me for the longest time during class and I had to tell him to stop. I think he is gonna do something. But don’t take my word for it yet. Can you just hold me for a little longer?” Heiro asked. He knew that he was still the Harry that he had grown up to be though he never showed it, for he was afraid that he was going to be found out by others, or that the Slytherins would not like him anymore. He knew though that when his gut told him something was going to happen, then something was going to happen; that was how he had survived for so long.

“Yeah I can,” Draco said.

And so they sat like that for until Pansy started nagging them to eat, like the mother hen that she was. Heiro slid off of Draco’s lap but stayed close; slowly eating a small amount of food. He felt someone looking at him so he looked up slightly and saw that he was being stared at by Cedric which made him shiver and move closer to Draco. Draco followed Heiro’s look which seemed to catch Cedric’s attention as he looked alarmed and started quickly eating, leaving soon after. Fred and George came up to the group and told them that they had Potions next with Snape and asked Heiro if he would like them to walk him to his uncle’s class as he had a free period. Heiro and everyone else agreed. So they finished eating and with a chaste kiss between Draco and Heiro they went their separate ways.

Once in the dungeons, Fred and George then took their seats being the third set of people into the classroom. Heiro ran to the back of the room and through a passageway that not many people knew of and went straight to his uncle.

“Uncle Sev! I need to tell you what had happened in the class that Dumbledore is forcing us to take!.” Heiro said in one breath.

“Hiero, calm child. Now breathe and tell me what has happened,” Severus said as he led Heiro to a seat.

“Well, the Diggory boy kept staring at me. He didn’t even take notes, he was just staring at me! It was very unnerving so I turned to him and told him to stop. I think he was shocked that he was caught because he blushed and started taking notes. And then when the bell chimed and I was leaving, I felt as if someone was following me. And then he was looking at me as I was eating lunch. My gut says something is going to happen,” Heiro confessed.

“I see. If you would like I can talk to the boy, I have him right before dinner. I could warn him that you are already spoken for if you would like me to,” Severus said.

“It’s fine Uncle. You should get to your class. Can I stay here and try to do some homework? After all I have this class next,” Heiro said and Severus nodded.

**  
Heiro sighed and got out his work for the day so he could get some of his homework done. He was unsure on some of the things that were on his homework, but he knew that Draco would explain it to him better later. So with that he continued his work until it was time for him to go to the front of the class to begin learning from his Uncle. And to feel safe next to his betrothed. This day may have started out weird. But so long as he had Draco and his friends, along with his uncle, then he would be able to deal with anything that came his way. Heiro smiled at his thought process as he grabbed his stuff and headed to his seat next to his love.**


	31. Confrontation

As the week had passed by, Heiro noticed that Cedric would steal glances at him and it irked him. He didn’t really understand why the older boy would look at him constantly. He even told his friends and Draco about all the times he had caught Cedric staring at him. Pansy had told him that if he didn’t like it then he should be confront the Hufflepuff and set him straight. Heiro, Neville  and Pansy discussed the best way to make the Hufflepuff understand that Heiro had no interest in him and never would. They decided that the best way to tackle the problem was for Heiro to tell him without any “Slytherin” tactics; after all a flat out rejection often works best.Draco and Blaise had a project to deal with, so they were unable to come along.

The next day, Pansy and Heiro woke up early and got down to the Great Hall so that they could wait for Cedric. They did not have to wait long and he was accompanied by more Hufflepuffs and Cho Chang. Heiro approached Cedric and Cedric’s eyes widened.

“Diggory, I would appreciate it if you would keep your eyes to yourself. Your stolen glances and staring causes me unease, and I would appreciate it if you would stop. For my fiancé and his friends may believe that you are trying to tell me you have feelings for me and then you will end up looking like the Krum until graduation.” Heiro spoke truthfully.

“Excuse me, but my lover would do no such thing to a Slytherin. So stop before you get ahead of yourself. My Cedric would only look at you in disgust and nothing else.” Cho Chang sneered.

Pansy began to cackle and Cho stepped back in fright. No one expected for the Slytherin girl to laugh so… menacingly. That was when Cedric stepped up and pulled Heiro to the side.

“I must apologize. You just remind me a lot of someone that I had been very fond of though he did not know me well. I hope that you understand that I was merely trying to see why I thought that you were that boy,” Cedric explained.

“May I ask who you think I remind you of?” Heiro said.

“Since you are betrothed to Malfoy, you make not like to hear this. I was fond of Harry Potter. His way of doing things was so courageous, I loved it. I was supposed to meet him before school started but it never happened. I am disappointed that we were not able to get to know each other better,” Cedric explained.

Heiro hid his shock and nodded at what he was told.

“I was told that the Potter’s were distant relatives of the Yaxley’s. Maybe that is why I remind you of the Potter boy. Or maybe my actions? I am sorry that you were unable to meet the boy you fancied properly. Perhaps maybe one of these days, if he comes back, you’ll be able to meet him.” Heiro said.

Cedric nodded at what he said and then the two walked back to the group. Pansy was scowling at the group and Cho was looking terrified. Heiro took Pansy’s hand and led her into the Great Hall so that they could go eat breakfast. As they sat down, Cedric and his group walked in and sat at their respective tables. Then Draco and Blaise walked in, Draco walked up to Heiro and kissed his cheek. Heiro smiled and everything went back to almost normal.

***DMHY***

Riddle Manor:

Tom sat as he ate breakfast with his friends that were currently living with him. He thought of all the things that Remus and Sirius were currently doing to the Dursley’s in retaliation for what they had done to his grandson. There was no way that they had not gotten what they deserved for their actions towards the innocent boy. Tom smiled as he heard the screams of the older fat man. The younger man was no longer fat, the spell he had cast on him made him run and not want to eat, so he had lost quite an amount of weight. The horse faced woman was in pain that she had brought upon on herself. She went from a woman that was brainwashed into thinking that magic was wrong to a woman who knew nothing but guilt for the way she had treated both her sister and the boy she had thought was her nephew. Vernon was eternally in the worst pain imaginable. He was unable stop thinking about the deeds he had done to the boy and was always reliving the pain that he had caused Heiro.

Everyone who knew the whole story was more than happy with their punishment. Tom had decided that he would let the woman and the boy go after being obliviated. They would be placed in a muggle village where they would live out new lives. The man would stay though. He would probably die from the pain that he was under since the pain that Heiro went through would have probably killed him if not for his magic saving him.  Bella came in with a smile as she had been downstairs. She looked beyond pleased and that was perfectly fine. She sat down at the table and spelled paper, quill, and ink so she could write a letter to Severus. It was both a letter to let him know the goings on and to tell him that she missed him and hoped to see him soon.

Tom smiled as he watched her write the letter and nibble at toast. He knew that she had loved Severus for years and only married Rodolphus out of pity because Severus was a spy and couldn’t marry anyone in order to keep to his story about “loving” Lily. Tom also knew that Severus was beyond in love with Bella. When Bella finished the letter she called for her potoo and gave it the letter so that it could deliver the message to Severus.

“I swear that your owl is one of the most terrifying birds ever. And that you brought it here from Venezuela just because you thought that it terrifying looks would scare everyone away.” Tom said laughing.

Bella laughed along with him and continued to eat her breakfast.

 


	32. A Weird Day

Weeks had passed, and the first month of the new year was trying for both Heiro and Draco. Heiro had begun to think that he may be ready for the next step in their relationship but he was unsure on what to do. And Draco just wanted to make sure that Heiro was comfortable with him. As the days passed, they came to the conclusion that they would talk later and then decided they would wait until they both were comfortable.

 

They went about their days as they usually did, that is until they walked into a huge fight amongst the Gryffindors. As Draco was walking Heiro to class, they ran into Hermione and Ron, some of of the other Gryffindors were holding them away from each other and Lavender Brown was holding their wands as if they had pulled them on each other. Heiro had never seen something so rash from the Gryffindors before, not even when he was Harry. 

 

“You are such a foul person Ron Weasley! You should be ashamed that you are even related to such good people! What would your mother say about this?! How can you even say that you had once been friends with Harry?! I know better now. I learned! You strut around like all that matters is the money we received for being Harry’s friend. But you are wrong! We are both wrong! We have always been wrong! We used him and he trusted us. We are horrible people. And if I could I would hex you so hard right now to make you actually understand!” Hermione yelled. 

 

Draco and Heiro watched in shock for no one had noticed them as of yet. 

 

“So what Hermione! Bloody hell, like I want to listen to your nagging! It’s not like I am the only one in the wrong here. After all, you agreed to it before i even thought about it! So don’t go blaming me.” Ron said. 

 

Heiro and Draco heard the bell toll and began to walk to their respective classes, even though they wanted to listen in order to learn more about the situation. Heiro thought about the small part of the conversation they had heard and wondered what they meant. Maybe Dumbledore had done something to them like he had with Blaise… He just didn’t know what to think about it. As he got into class, the professor told him that next time he was late he was going to receive detention for the professor only gave one warning. Heiro nodded and sat in his assigned seat next to Cedric. 

 

“Do you know what the last challenge is going to be for the tournament?” Cedric asked.

 

“Why would you ask me? I wouldn’t know what it is.” Heiro said.

 

“Well, I just thought that you might know, since you know, you are a Slytherin.” Cedric said.

“Wow, that was not what I thought you were going to say but thanks. And no, just because I am a Slytherin, does not mean that I sneak around just to figure things out. Please do not assume things about me.” Heiro said as he looked Cedric in the eye with a completely straight face. 

 

Cedric looked shocked at the tone that Heiro used with him. He was not expecting that much hostility after the talk that they had. But then again, no one could expect them to become friends after one talk. So Cedric faced forward and began to take notes as the teacher began his lesson. Heiro wrote his own notes and noted the day of the upcoming test. 

 

When the bell rang Heiro went straight to the Great Hall so that he could find Draco and tell him about his class. Heiro did not really think that he needed the class but he did as he was told in order to prevent being put in the spotlight for any reason. That could lead to people thinking he was someone other than Heiro Yaxley. Nephew to Severus Snape and son to Emilie Snape-Yaxley. When he spotted Draco, he smiled and nearly ran up to him glad that he could have an hour to just relax with him. Draco wrapped his arm around Heiro and brought him closer to his side. 

 

“Today has been so weird. First the fight between Hermione and Ron and then Cedric asked me about the last task. And then he assumed that since I am a Slytherin that I sneak around to get information. How rude is that?! I might have Pansy or the twins cast their best jinx’s on him to show him what’s what.” Heiro said. Draco chuckled as Pansy made Heiro his plate.

 

“Oh? You don't want me to do it for you?”  Draco asked.

 

“I’d rather you stay with me all the time truthfully,” Heiro confessed and blushed. Hearing that, Draco kissed Heiro full on the lips not caring who saw them making Heiro gasp in surprise then let out  a small moan of delight. 

 

When Draco had heard the moan from his love he felt his pride swell for he was responsible for his love making such an erotic noise. He also made a mental note to himself to make sure that he would be the only one to ever hear a noise like that from Heiro. Pansy looked shocked at the noise but was distracted by Neville sitting next to her and Luna on her other side. The couple was slightly shocked that Luna was sitting with them until they noticed that she had on one of Pansy’s ties and Neville’s sweater vest.

 

“Thank you again for letting me borrow your clothes. It seems that all of mine have been taken again. Do you think that they have an option of resorting for people who feel like they have changed.” Luna asked in her wispy voice. 

 

Everyone was thinking about what they had heard and wondered if it was possible. They all wished that they knew the rules better so that they could answer her question and then Heiro got an idea. He could ask Uncle Sev if there was a way to do so. But right now it was time for friends and to eat. Pansy had to make Luna’s plate for Luna had tried to eat pudding and no other food. They sat and planned what they were going to try to do to solve Luna’s predicament. After all everyone needed to be surrounded by people that cared for them, not people who bullied them and stole their things. 

 

All of a sudden they heard yelling from the hallway and everyone looked to the doors in wonder. In came Ron and Hermione with Dumbledore behind them. 

Hermione was screaming at Dumbledore about how he cast a spell on his lemon drops that he gave out to people which had a potion on them that made people do as he wanted. She screamed that he had used them to make her rat out Harry so many times and a lot of other things that seemed to make no sense. 

 

Luna looked at Heiro and smiled softly. “It has been a weird day for you hasn’t it?”

 

Heiro smiled and nodded at her words. Heiro knew that Luna knew that he was never really Harry in the first place, but he also knew that she knew when not to say anything. Plus, Luna was like the sister he never got to have. And he would rather have her noticing his weird day than anyone else. As everyone else watched the fight Heiro and Luna ate paying no attention to anyone else outside their group. 


	33. Rumors, A Resort, And The Plan.

As the day passed more and more rumors spread around the school about what Hermione had said to Dumbledore. No one was able to get these rumors under control. The Professors gave many detentions that day for all the conversations occurring in class though Snape only seemed to be ignoring them and many thought he believed what the students were saying. Of course, it was also probably that he just rather not get into what was going on. Draco had decided that since things were getting weird he was going to stay with Heiro for the rest of the day. Even though he might have to miss Ancient Runes since Heiro had that period off. Hopefully Heiro would follow him to his class so he wouldn’t have to skip.

 

As classes continued things slowly began to calm down, though the rumors were still being whispered to open ears behind covered mouths. The Slytherin group had just sat back and watched as chaos set about once again at dinner. Draco and Heiro watched as Hermione and Ron glared at each other and the other Gryffindors besides the twins and Neville seemed to be split between Ron and Hermione though they did not know which one of them was right. Pansy and Neville sat in front of Heiro and Draco; then out of nowhere Luna stood up from she was seated with her house and seemed to dejectedly walk to the Slytherin group. She was covered in food and was softly sniffling. 

 

Draco seemed mad about her situation and Heiro was beyond furious; he was close to just standing up and confronting anyone and everyone who thought that it was ok to bully someone from their own house. Then Heiro looked to his uncle and then got the perfect idea; he was going to call for a resort. If his house and Luna’s house agreed with his actions then Dumbledore could not deny the resort. So Heiro stood pulling Draco with him,then cast a charm to quiet everyone before speaking. 

 

“I, Heiro Yaxley of the House Of Slytherin, call for a Resorting for Luna Lovegood of the House Of Ravenclaw. I ask that Ravenclaw agrees and I have my housemates agreement to my call.” Heiro said as he recited what he had read while he was in Draco’s Ancient Runes class. 

 

Dumbledore looked shocked along with many of the professors. The Ravenclaws sat in silence for a couple of seconds before they agreed to the resort Luna. Luna looked shocked that Heiro had called for the resort so soon and then began to smile with tears in her eyes. She sniffled as Blaise hugged her close. Just as Dumbledore was about to protest the resorting, Fawkes came flying in with the sorting hat in his talons. The resort began with Snape himself taking Luna’s hand in his and walking her up to the Head Table and placed the sorting hat on her head once again. 

 

The sorting took longer than expected until the hat finally called out the house that would help Luna flourish; Slytherin. Luna got up after gently giving the hat to Snape and ran to the Slytherin table as he cast the color changing charm on her robes, along with a cleaning charm making it known that she truly belonged in Slytherin and was welcome there. The Slytherin’s all cheered, setting aside propriety to give her a proper welcome.  Draco high fived Blaise and smiled at Luna as she wiped her happy tears away. Dinner then came to a close with many students heading to detention and the Slytherin group escorting Luna to the dungeons and showing her how to get into the dorms. She seemed to make herself comfortable quickly. 

  
  


#### Riddle Manor ####

  
  


Remus and Bella were shocked that the pain that Petunia had gone through for so long did not end up killing her;  though she did seem completely insane. And so they followed the plan to obliviate her and leaving her in a mixed village of muggles and wizards. As for the boy, he was in better shape and seemed to have improved his health under the charm that Remus and Sirius had placed him on. He seemed like he was remorseful for what he had done to his cousin. Sirius had even witnessed the remorse as the child slept. He would call out Heiro’s previous name in his sleep. Though sometimes the calls seemed to be more of a moan of pleasure, not of remorse so Sirius had decided that they needed to keep the boy longer to make sure he truly felt sorry for his actions. Vernon seemed to be completely dead on the inside, nothing seemed to get to him. He was a shell of what he used to be. 

 

But they were going to keep him a little longer to make sure that he wasn’t somehow faking. Bella took Petunia to just outside the village they decided to leave her in and let her wander into the village through the forest to make it seem like she had gotten lost or was an escapee from a mental institution. She returned quickly because she wanted to help her cousin and his lover make sure the boy was truly sorry about what he had done to Heiro. When she made it back to the house she saw that her potoo had returned with a note tied to its leg; she took it and fed the bird some raw meat. 

 

The note was from Severus; he agreed to the plan and apologised for taking so long to reply. He also wrote that he was going to come by soon because he had news to tell Tom. And that he loved Bella to the ends of the world and back and missed her horribly. Bella smiled at that and went down to the dungeons and to the reason she had returned so quickly. 

  
  


#### Hogwarts ####

 

Heiro and Draco lay in the same bed lazily watching as the mermaids swam by their window. Luna had found her stuff in the room that Pansy had all to herself and Pansy accepted Luna’s presence in her room like they had always been best friends. And then they went about making everyone Luna’s friend right away so that way she would never be bullied again. Draco held Heiro close and watched as he slowly fell asleep next to him.

 

Draco sighed in happiness while thinking of all that he had. A beautiful fiance that made him beyond happy, a loving (and large) family, and amazing friends. Even if some of those friends were not part of his house; he finally realized that not all the people he was friends with had be from the same house. Heiro had taught him that. Heiro always made friends with anyone he wanted to just like he had when he was Harry; the only difference was Heiro’s friends were more real than Harry’s, excluding Neville, Luna, and the Twins. Those four were always the truest of friends when Heiro was Harry and they are still his friends. 

  
Draco was proud to acknowledge that he has these people in his life and felt that he couldn’t ask for anything better; he already had the best the world could give him. 


	34. Before Holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter but ill make the other chapter longer.

Everyone in school was getting antsy because the Spring Holiday was coming soon. Many were making plans while others decided to stay at school and study for their exams. Heiro had been busy with a project that he had to have done before the holidays so he had been spending a lot of time in the library with Cedric trying to get their project done. This in turn left Draco with a large amount of time by himself, so he decided that he would get in contact with his parents and his fiance’s mum. He wanted to take Heiro to a place where they could be themselves without having to put up a front. He sent owls to the people he needed to get ahold of and eagerly awaited a response.

As soon as he sent the owls he began making the plans for him and Heiro to have a good week off from the Wizarding World. After all he wanted to take Heiro somewhere that was very isolated, the Malfoy Villa on Socotra Island. Draco thought that the island would be perfect for them to grow closer. He received his answer just as Heiro fell asleep. Draco read the replies with a smile for he had received permission to take Heiro with him to the Villa. He went to bed with a smile.  

###

The week passed slowly as Draco made plans and Heiro worked in the library finishing his project. Heiro got his part of the project done as quickly as he could and then sat back and thought about ways to get closer to Draco. He wanted to be more familiar with the boy that had once hated him when he was known as someone else for three years. Heiro secretly wished, though, that Draco would take command and just show Heiro that he was the dominant partner, for Heiro believed that he could not be that person. But Heiro also knew that them being so young was going to be an issue for they were only 14 and not as active as those their age in the other houses.

Heiro heaved a small sigh that made Diggory look at him and Heiro scowled slightly. Then he decided to get up and just leave so that he could see his love sooner, not caring that Diggory was not finished yet. Diggory would get his part done for the next day without Heiro’s help, for Heiro had set it up to where he could place the project together easily. With that Heiro went straight to the dungeons so that he could just curl up with Draco and read while they watched Blaise hit on Luna and Neville and Pansy ma k e plans for the Spring holiday.

Heiro got to the door and gave the password. He entered the common room and went looking for his love, he found Draco in their room writing on a piece of parchment. Heiro cleared his throat so that he could let Draco know he was there. Draco looked up from what he was writing with a smile and got up as he turned the paper over and went to Heiro.

“I have a gift for you when the Holiday comes. I have asked our parents and they have agreed to what I am giving you. I hope that you will like it,” Draco said to Heiro encircling the smaller boy in a hug.

“If it is a gift from you, then I am sure that I will love it,” Heiro said as he placed his arms around Draco’s neck and gave him a small kiss upon the lips. “I missed you today.”

“And I, you, my love. I hope that when the end of break comes we will be able to hang out as much as we will when on holiday. That would be nice,” Draco admitted.

At Draco’s confession Heiro blushed and smiled. He was happy that Draco wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with Draco. Though Draco never really voiced how much he would like to spend all day every day with Heiro, he knew. They could feel it through their magic. They just had to wait for the day after tomorrow and then they would be able to go on holiday and spend a week together without anyone bothering them, or any classes getting in the way.

They let go of each other and went to the common room and sat on an emerald green love seat; watching as their housemates did homework and flirted around. Heiro watched as Blaise tried to get Luna to explain Nargles to him though she looked at him as if he was slightly stupid, then she giggled and went into her speech on the beasts. Nights like these though seemed to be what the house needed for they didn’t always get the chance to relax and be themselves. Heiro smiled as Draco tucked him into his side, relaxing until it was time to go to their room or they would fall asleep on the couch.


	35. Holiday Break and Bonding

Spring Holiday was finally here and everyone who had plans were excited to leave. Heiro had awoken to Draco finishing their packing so that all he had to do was  get dressed with the outfit Draco had picked out for him. They were supposed to  go to Hogsmeade and then portkey to the villa on Socotra Island. Draco was beyond  words with happiness because  he was finally able to spend a whole week with his love without any distractions. He was finally able to just have Heiro all to himself and not have to deal with that damned Diggory popping up every time they seemed to get about five minutes alone together. Draco watched Heiro get up and out of bed, and then begin to get ready. Heiro hopped into the shower and quickly scrubbed the sleep off of him and then jumped out and began to brush his teeth as Draco came up behind him and began to dry and brush his hair. With them both helping Heiro, they were done by the time they needed to get to the entrance hall and be on their way to Hogsmeade. 

 

They spelled their luggage to shrink and be featherlight then  placed them in their pockets, and then ran to the entrance hall doors so they could get to Hogsmeade with the other students. They saw that Fred and George were going somewhere  but Heiro shrugged it off for he was more worried about where Draco was going to be taking him. As everyone reached Hogsmeade some children got on the train while some went to one of the inns, and others port-keyed away. Draco took out a small piece of muggle candy and they both took it between their fingers and with a whispered word that Heiro did not hear they were pulled through the port-key to their destination. 

 

When they landed, Heiro looked around and was amazed at what he saw and  how isolated the place seemed to be. 

 

“What is this place?” Heiro asked softly in wonder. 

 

“We are on an isolated island called Socotra Island. We are completely alone, except for the house elves that will be here with us so that we will not starve and such,” Draco assured and Heiro nodded. 

 

They walked up a small hill that lead directly to the villa. Heiro gasped at the picture of the villa and how it looked with the ocean as the background. Draco smiled at the reaction and chuckled softly. Then he led Heiro into the villa and began to show him around. Heiro was shocked over how the place seemed both very muggle and ahead of its time. Though Heiro did notice that there was no electronic devices and Heiro chuckled at that as they walked through the building. Draco then led Heiro to the back of the villa and showed Heiro the pool that looked as if it was made on a cliff and  looked out over the whole island. He could tell that Heiro was very much impressed at what he saw. 

 

They went back inside and began to put their luggage away but remembered that they were not allowed to use magic so Draco called for one of the house-elves. When Heiro saw the house elf he was shocked; this house elf was wearing a proper dress and looked as if she was well fed and that made Heiro think about Dobby. He would have to ask Draco about him later on. The house elf turned their luggage back to its original size and then they began to unpack;  placing their things in the closets and wardrobes that were in the master bedroom. Heiro was pleased with the gift that Draco had given him, so as soon as they were done, Heiro went over to Draco and pushed him down on the bed crawling onto Draco’s lap in order to kiss him on the mouth. 

 

Heiro was shocked that he still had that much Gryffindor courage in him; but he wanted to give Draco a thank you that only he could give, and by the way that Draco was reacting to this thank you, Heiro was pretty sure that his thank you was very much appreciated. Heiro was slightly nervous though for he was still young and he was unsure if he wanted to go any further than just kissing and cuddling, but by the way that Draco was merely holding him close and kissing him Heiro was pretty sure that Draco felt the same way. Heiro was still unsure on how he felt on the whole sexual part of their relationship so he just pushed it off to the back of his mind and continued to kiss Draco with all that he had. 

 

When the need to breath became dire they finally pulled away and smiled breathlessly at each other. Draco and Heiro laughed and breathed hard as they rolled and fell back onto the bed with Draco on top of Heiro. Heiro was amazed that Draco looked so handsome even with his hair all mussed and slightly red from blushing and lack of oxygen. 

 

“Merlin, you’re beautiful,” Draco said with a smile and that made Heiro blush a deep red.

 

Heiro giggled softly, “Funny that you say that, I was just thinking the same thing about you,” he admitted.

 

Draco laughed and shook his head. He bent down and kissed Heiro once more. This one was slower and seemed to convey more emotion in it as well. This kiss made Heiro gasp at how tender and loving it felt. Draco took advantage of the gasp and slowly slipped his tongue into his lover’s mouth coaxing Heiro’s tongue to play along. Heiro blushed at the feeling and began to pick up what Draco was doing so he copied the motions. At a small push against Heiro’s tongue, Heiro gave a soft moan that made both boys blush in shock, but that did not stop them from continuing with the kiss. 

 

Draco and Heiro finally broke away for the time being when they heard Heiro’s stomach growl in hunger. They pulled apart with an abrupt laugh, they both were hungry for they had not eaten breakfast. With a call another house elf popped into the room. 

 

“Dandy, will you be so kind as to make us some lunch? Perhaps something light and then dinner you and the others can go all out as a welcoming feast?” Draco kindly asked the house elf.

 

“Of course Master Malfoy, sir. We shall be bringing yous and Master Yaxley a good lights meal,” Dandy replied and Heiro was shocked over how proper she had spoken.

 

Draco turned just in time to see the confusion on Heiro’s face and he chuckled. 

 

“You must be wondering why they are all so proper when the only house elf you have met before was not as proper and did not speak as well as the ones here,” Draco guessed and Heiro nodded. “Well, you see, Dobby was never really ours. In fact, before he came to work for us, he was Aunt Bella’s, but she gave him to us because he scared her with the way he acted. She said that she had gotten him from a home that had a lonely house elf still waiting for it’s deceased masters to come back from where they were going before they passed, but years had gone by and Dobby kinda just lost it because he no longer had masters that were alive.”

 

Heiro was shocked, but that made a lot more sense than what Dobby said when they had first met. Just as he was about to say something, Dandy come in the room with a covered silver platter and placed it on the table in the middle of the room. Draco dismissed Dandy and with a bow she popped away once more. Draco uncovered the tray and revealed an artfully arranged array of light foods such as fruit and vegetables along with finger sandwiches, Heiro had to laugh at how cute everything was. Draco and Heiro sat at the table and talked about everything that came to mind while they ate. Draco talked about all the things he did in the one class they did not share and Heiro talked about how annoying Cedric Diggory was and how he always asked if Heiro knew what the last task was. Draco scoffed at that remark and Heiro nodded in agreement. 

 

They talked  until the food was gone and Draco called for Dandy for the final time. Dandy took the platter and then was gone with a pop. The boys then decided that they were going to look around for a little while and explore more of the rooms. They found a lot of rooms including one that seemed to recreate the seasons which amazed Heiro to no end. Draco led Heiro into the room and watched as Heiro played with the fallen leaves and made piles of them as well. Then once Heiro was tired out they walked back to their room to  get ready to go for a swim in the pool. They got in their swimsuits and Heiro ran to the pool while Draco strode leisurely along behind him. The day seemed to pass by quickly because they were having so much fun. 

 

When Dandy came and informed them that they were going to have dinner done in less than thirty minutes Draco and Heiro quickly got out of the pool and fled to the shower. They showered quickly and finished getting dressed just in time for dinner. One of the other house elves came in to let them know that dinner was ready and waiting for them in the dining hall and that Draco and Heiro had received letters while they were in the shower. Draco dismissed the elf and they went to the dining hall, sitting down across from each other. 

 

They waited to be served and found their letters waiting for them on the table. The letters were from their parents and they both said similar things; that they better be good and not to stay in the sun for too long and all the parental things mothers and fathers said to their children. They also let Draco and Heiro know that they would be there the day before they had to go back so that they could take them back to Hogsmeade. Draco and Heiro smiled and pushed them away so they could answer them later. The house elves then brought in the food and served Heiro and Draco. They ate well that night, Heiro had more food that he had ever had in his whole life. He was amazed at how good the house elves were at making everything. Once they were done they went back to their room and just sat on the bed cuddled together as Draco read a book to Heiro until they both fell asleep; both dreaming of the days to come and what they could do during their break. 


	36. Consummation Of A Bond

It had been 3 days into their holiday and the days were passing slowly with stolen chaste kisses and dancing around each other. Neither boy knowing what to do as they never had such feelings before. Most of the time they stayed in the shade or had the house elves cool the villa for the island was incredibly hot. As the days passed, they received multiple letters from their parents and everyone at Riddle Manor. Heiro received information on the Dursleys and was shocked at the news for this was the first time hearing about them. Yet he could not find a bone in his body that actually cared about what happened to them. Draco had received many things from his parents. Some things that he would not allow Heiro to see, what so ever, but Heiro, while curious, chose to respect Draco’s privacy. His uncle and mother sent him things as well, mostly fruits and such that the house elves would prepare for them.

 

It was around noon on the third day that the boys finally stopped dancing around each other. As Heiro laid on a poolside chair in the shade, Draco walked up and sat on top of Heiro. Heiro squirmed a little for he was unused to someone sitting on him while he was on his stomach, let alone, at all. Draco chuckled and leaned over to kiss at Heiro’s ear to see if he could get any further reactions from his smaller lover. He wasn’t disappointed; Draco was shocked at the soft noise that came from Heiro, though he liked what he heard. The noise seemed to affect his nether regions as well and that made Draco blush for his erection was pressed against Heiro’s arse. Heiro moaned softly and then blushed darkly when he felt Draco’s arousal.  He was unsure really what would happen; in fact, he and Draco wondered if they were going to go all the way.

 

With a deep breath Draco spoke, “Heiro, Love, tell me if this is ok, because I will stop if you want me to.”

 

Heiro turned his head to see if he was being sincere and could see that he was. Making his choice, Heiro nodded and replied, “Of course this is ok, I love you. And I will always love you. I want to be yours, more than I already am.” 

 

Draco smiled and got up off Heiro so that he could sit up. Draco noticed that Heiro was just as aroused as he was. Draco picked up Heiro and took them to their room, wanting to do this right. He was going to make love to his betrothed and make sure that he could tell how much he was loved. And he was going to make sure that Heiro would feel like that till they both died. That was a promise to himself that he was going to keep. 

 

When they made it back to their bedroom, Draco gently laid Heiro down on their bed. While he hypothetically knew what was supposed to happen next, he was very nervous. Joining his love on their bed, he kissed him gently on the lips. What started out as an almost chaste kiss soon turned into a passionate, tongue-filled snog. 

 

Sooner than either would have liked, breathing became an issue. Pulling back, Draco looked down into Heiro’s flushed fast and could not believe that this beautiful being was his. Reaching down, he quickly removed his shirt and then Heiro’s. Heiro, who finally had his breath back, was shock when he felt the cooler air on his chest. Heiro looked up at Draco with his wide innocent eyes and was shocked at the boldness his love showed; but it made everything feel right to Heiro. Heiro bit his lip and noticed that Draco also looked slightly nervous over what was about to happen, but also that he seemed very confident in what he was doing. 

 

This made Heiro wonder if Draco truly knew what he was doing. Draco slowly began to kiss Heiro again as he slowly slid his hands across Heiro’s exposed torso, feeling out what made Heiro moan and gasp for more. If he recalled correctly, from asking the Weasley twins about what to do, he had to make sure that Heiro was completely comfortable with the first steps before going any further. And knowing the Malfoy manor, he would rather have his lover comfortable before taking anything to the next level. He knew that he would have to hold back his pureblood instincts to possess and take complete charge of what they were doing in order to not scare his little love. There would be plenty of time later for that; provided that was what they both wanted.

 

But for now, he would do no such thing as he knew of what had happened to Heiro and he would not want to cause Heiro to have flashbacks of what he had suffered at the hands of those monsters. So, he kissed Heiro softly from his lips to his shoulders until Heiro was gasping for more. Heiro was biting his lip as he scratched his nails across Draco’s back. Heiro was sure at this point in his life that he was ready, ready for Draco to make Heiro was his. He was positive that he was making the right decision, so he moved his head to the side to show Draco that he could go further, take more control. Heiro wanted him to know that he was ok with all that was going on. With the small shift from Heiro, Draco understood what was happening decided to follow his instincts and what he felt was right. so bit down on Heiro’s neck enough to bruise and then licked it to sooth away the pain. Heiro gasped as he scrambled to take off their shorts; he wanted to be skin to skin with Draco. He wanted it more than he wanted to breath. Draco chuckled at Heiro and his movements while helping him by tearing off Heiro’s shorts before taking off his own. 

 

As Heiro looked at Draco, for the first time seeing him completely naked, and gasped at what he saw. Draco was well endowed which made Heiro slightly embarrassed with his own body. The way Draco was looking at him with such lust and affection though, made Heiro less embarrassed and more shy. Draco’s eyes were filled with such love that it radiated off him in waves. Draco slowly rubbed his palms up Heiro’s legs up to his hips then to his waist until they were chest to chest, thigh to thigh. Draco pushed slightly up to give friction to their aroused members trapped between them, experimenting. Heiro threw his head back into the pillow giving Draco another chance to kiss and mark his throat so that when they got back to school, everyone would know that Heiro was his. 

 

“I need to go to my trunk so I can get something that will make this a lot easier for us, so I won’t hurt you,” Draco said getting up to get what he needed.

 

Heiro whined at the loss but Draco hurried to the trunk and then hurried back to Heiro; he needed to feel the smaller boy's soft skin against his once again. Draco was roughly pulled by Heiro once he got in reach of the boy and fell on top of him. Heiro moaned slightly and left Draco with no choice but to possessively take Heiro’s mouth into a searing kiss that took both their breath away. Heiro was the first to pull away for breath and Draco took his distraction as an opportunity to quickly think the wandless spell George had taught him that made sure that the passage being used was cleaned. He was surprised that it actually worked; if Heiro’s shiver was any indication. He kissed his way down Heiro’s body until he was looking at Heiro’s arousal; but instead of paying attention to the member that stood at attention he went straight for Heiro’s entrance and licked at it making Heiro gasp and start at the sensation.

 

“Dray! What are you doing?,” Heiro asked gasping as Draco lapped at his entrance. “I believe its called rimming. Fred and George told me all about it and gave me a book about so I would be prepared to make you comfortable and such,” Draco explained between swipes of his tongue. Then he grabbed the lube that he had dropped on the bed and opened it so he could smear it across his fingers and stretch his love so he could take his girth. He slipped his tongue inside his love and wiggled the tip around and felt Heiro clench around his wet muscle. 

 

Heiro heard the noise of a bottle being opened but he knew what it was. He was unsure though, of what Draco was doing. At first, he had wanted to tell Draco no, that it was dirty, but then he remembered the weird sensation from earlier and decided that he would just allow Draco to do as he pleased because everything he was doing seemed to feel good. Then he was breached and all he could feel was a wiggling sensation that made him clench slightly in intense pleasure.  Draco kissed his thighs until he was sure that Heiro was pliant enough to add a second finger.  

 

Finally by the third finger, Heiro was gasping and begging for Draco. Heiro was sure that he was going to cum before they became one, but every time he said so, Draco would stop his ministrations and hold the base of Heiro’s arousal until he calmed again. When he deemed Heiro ready, Draco slicked his own arousal so he could finally become one with his lover. He looked at Heiro and Heiro nodded. Draco slid his fingers out and allowed Heiro his small whine at the loss before he lined himself up with Heiro’s entrance and then slowly pushed in. He wiped his fingers on the blanket so he could wrap his fingers into Heiro’s hair; he kissed Heiro as he pushed the rest of the way in. Heiro cried out slightly in both pain and pleasure; he was not used to tenderness being a part of what was happening. 

 

Draco kissed Heiro until he wiggled his hips slightly letting Draco know that he was ready and that it was ok to move. Draco pushed himself up on his knees and began to thrust shallowly into his lover. Feeling the magical bond that they shared complete itself, Heiro gasped as Draco changed his angle slightly and made him see stars. 

 

“Oh, Merlin! Yes… Whatever you did Dray, please do it again!” Heiro begged in broken gasps. Draco did as he was asked and pounded the spot that made Heiro gasp and arch. Hairo grabbed Draco close and kissed him deeply as he scratched down Draco’s back. With a final thrust they both came. 

 

Draco kissed Heiro as he collapsed on top of the smaller boy and Heiro sluggishly kissed back. Heiro rolled them over not moving them in anyway that allowed Draco to slip out of him. Draco and Heiro continued to kiss lazily until they decided to get up and clean themselves so that they would not get glued together by Heiro’s cum. Heiro moved slowly and winced at the feeling of no longer being filled. As he tried to get up from the bed he instantly fell to the floor and gave a wide eyed look to Draco .

 

“It seems that due to our recent activities, my hips are numb and I cannot walk,” Heiro said and reached up to Draco. Draco stooped down and picked Heiro up and got them both in the shower to quickly rinse off. Then got the bath ready so they could just sit and talk until they were called for dinner. They figured that they were going to have to eat in their room since Heiro was sure to be unable to walk until tomorrow morning at the earliest. As they lay in the tub Heiro could feel Draco’s cum was now leaking out of him. Draco couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw that Heiro was right. They called a house elf to vanish the water and fill the tub up with warm water again for them. 

  
Draco and Heiro sat in the tub until their fingers looked like prunes and the water had turned cold. Draco carried Heiro back into their room and saw that their blanket had been changed and their clothes were folded at the bottom of the bed. Heiro blushed in shock and embarrassment but Draco shrugged it off and got them both dried and dressed and sat Heiro comfortably at the head of the bed. As soon as Draco sat down next to Heiro their dinner was served and they ate in an amiable silence. 


	37. End Of Holiday.

The holidays had finally come to an end; Draco and Heiro now sat in the dining hall waiting for their parents to arrive so that the could be with them for the last night of the holiday before they went back to school. Heiro and Draco had already packed and they sat eating their breakfast and discussing what their parents would say to them; they were worried they would know about their activities. 

 

“Do you think that they know what we have done the last couple of days?” Heiro asked, slightly worried.

 

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. We will just have to wait and see,” Draco answered.

 

“Come on, Draco. I want to know if you think they might know,” Heiro said in a slight whine. 

 

“I am unsure, but if they do know, they will probably give us a lecture about what we have done. And that will tell us how they feel about what we did,” Draco explained.

 

Heiro nodded and continued to eat his breakfast. “Do you want to continue with our relationship the way it is even though we will be at school?”

 

“Of course! Nothing could keep my hands off of you.” Draco said. 

 

That was when the house elf declared that their parents had arrived by portkey and would be entering the villa within the next few minutes. Draco and Heiro got up from their seats and walked to the entrance to await their parents. They stood in their best robes and waited until they heard their parents approach. When they heard the footsteps of the elders they opened the door and let them in. Lucius, Narcissa, Emillie, and Severus said a quick hello and then followed Draco and Heiro to the dining hall and sat at the seats that now had food at them. 

 

“Hello my Dragon, and Phoenix. How was your holiday?” Narcissa asked.

 

Drao and Heiro looked at each other and Heiro blushed deeply which made the elders look at each other as well.

 

“Well, wasn’t that a give away, if I ever saw one.” Severus said. 

 

“Are you upset?” Heiro asked in a small voice.

 

“Well, truthfully dear, we had hoped that you two would wait until you were older but it is your choice; you are your own person. And we cannot say that we are innocent either. After all I am pretty sure that we were your age when we consummated our bonds as well.” Emilie said.

 

Heiro looked at his mother in shock and everyone laughed. Then they returned to their breakfast.

 

“We have to tell you two something once we get back to Riddle Manor; Tom wants to be there when we tell you,” Lucius said.

 

Heiro and Draco nodded and soon the meal came to an end. Severus cast a feather light charm on the trunks and then shrunk them giving them to Heiro and Draco. With that, they left the villa and portkeyed to Hogsmeade. From there they apparated to the manor. Once they got there, they went to their room to set out what they needed for the night and then they went back downstairs to meet Tom. 

 

Tom was sitting on a small love seat, Draco’s parents sat on a lounge chair and that left the two inner seats for Draco and Heiro, as Severus and Emilie had taken the two ends. Draco and Heiro sat and waited patiently for the adults to speak. . 

 

“We have have come up with a plan for the end of the school year. We want you two to be out of the school by the time it happens, along with all of your friends.” Tom said.

 

“What do you mean?” Heiro asked.

 

“I plan on finally battling Dumbledore for a better wizarding world.” Tom confessed. “And knowing that man, I am sure that things will go wrong; so we need you and all your friends to be out of the castle by early in the afternoon of the last day of school. Or at least somewhere safe and out of harm’s way.”

 

Draco and Heiro nodded at that and then they heard a scream come from the dungeons.

 

“Looks like the fatman is awake.” Bella said as she walked across the room and to the dungeon door.

 

“Fat….man…..?” Heiro asked.

 

Everyone looked at each other as Draco and Heiro looked confused.  Emilie told Heiro who the fatman was and surprisingly Heiro was ok with what they had done. But they guessed that after everything he had been through nothing could surprise him. The parents then explained the plan in more detail and ignored the screams, though that soon became annoying, leading to Tom silencing them with a silencing charm. Then they discussed where the best place for Heiro and Draco to hide with their friends. Heiro suggested the Chamber of Secrets, as the only people that could open it were Tom and himself. The adults agreed that the Chamber would be the perfect place to keep the children safe. They talked about the plan and other trivial things until dinner. 

 

***Time Skip***

 

After everyone had eaten they all went their own way. After a good night's sleep the boys were getting ready to go to Kings Cross. Heiro dressed quickly in a pair of comfortable black skinny jeans and an emerald colored cashmere sweater over a plain white shirt. Draco wore a black three piece suit that had an emerald green tie to match Heiro. Heiro and Draco then carried their trunks down to the main hall of the manor and waited for their elders. As they waited Draco gave Heiro a quick kiss where they would not be seen so Heiro would not feel embarrassed. 

 

As soon as the adults were ready and finished talking to Tom, they set off. Once they reached Kings Cross they went through the barrier and came face to face with all their fellow students. A lot of kids were running around trying to find their friends while others stood around waiting for their friends to find them. Some had even began boarding the train. Heiro and Draco said their goodbyes and gave hugs and kisses to their respective parents. They boarded the train and found their friends in a compartment with places saved for them. Heiro and Draco sat and then joined their friends in catching up.

 

“So how was everyone’s holiday?” Heiro asked.

 

By the looks of it, it seemed as if Draco and Heiro weren’t the only ones that had an adventurous holiday break.. Heiro giggled and that made the girls all blush and the boys cough in slight embarrassment. 

 

“Well, it's good that you all did something that you enjoyed.” Heiro said not even thinking about the way he had worded his statement. 

  
Everyone laughed and finally the train left the station. Everyone shared what they had done without telling each other the obvious things. As they talked they did not realize how quickly the time passed by and found that they had reached Hogsmeade sooner than they thought they would. Soon they were off and on carriages to take them to the school.  


	38. The Final Task, And The Attack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this chapter is a short one

The time had come for the final task. Everyone wondered what it was; but it was easy to determine once the clues were given out. Cedric had soon let everyone at Hogwarts know that the last task was a maze; though there was much speculation over how hard it would be. Heiro and Draco smirked at the thought of all the terrors the champions would have to go through while inside the maze. Pansy even set up a bet on who would be the first person out. Heiro kept the records for the bets on him at all times in case there was anyone else who wanted to place bets. He was shocked by how many Gryffindors found him to place their bets. 

 

He even had the other schools coming to him to place bets. Heiro and Draco soon had to spell Heiro’s bags so that all the bets could fit without pulling him down. As the date for the end of the tournament approached, everyone was getting anxious; especially the contestants. Fleur was in the lead while Krum was last. It may have to do with the fact that he still looked like a girl. Dumbledore was tired of seeing the bloke looking as such and was now trying to see if there was a way to reverse the spells. However, since it was George and Fred who had cast the spell on Krum stick they all doubted that Dumbledore would be able to reverse it.  

 

***DMHY**   
  


The day of the last Task was upon the school. Everyone sat in the bleachers waiting for the victor to be announced. Heiro and Draco watched avidly to make sure that they knew who it was that would be the winner of the Tournament. A tournament that was rumored to have killed champions in the years before. A light was cast in the air to let the crowd know that one champion was down in the maze; by the color they knew that the first one down was Viktor Krum. Many of the Slytherins cheered at that moment. 

 

A little while later they saw another light flair showing that a second champion had gone down. The color of the light let them know that Cedric Diggory was the second contestant down. Draco and Heiro high fived at that moment while many of the students of Hogwarts booed but there was nothing they could do. All that there was left for the spectators to do was wait until Fleur got to the goblet so she could be declared the winner. They did not have to wait long; not even a minute after Cedric came back did the winner’s light flair and Fleur stood before them with the goblet held above her head in triumph. All of Beauxbatons cheered along with many of the students from the other schools. Heiro smiled at Draco who shot him a grin and winked at him. Amongst the clearing crowd they went to everyone that bet on Fleur and gave them their winnings. 

 

It was a very good night after that. Beauxbatons decided that they were going to host a party for those who believed that they would win meaning all of the Slytherins were invited. Durmstrang, feeling jilted, had decided that they were to leave early and left that very night. As they passed the Hogwarts barriers everyone could hear the shouts and cheers as Krum finally went back to normal. As the night went on they received an owl from Sirius to let them know when they would need to prepare for the attack. The elders had decided that since school was going to end in a week they would attack before then. Draco and Heiro told the others what was going on and they set off to make plans.

 

***

 

It had been a week and everyone that was deemed important to Draco and Heiro was safely confined in the Chamber Of Secrets. They all sat in the Chamber’s library reading and doing random magic to chase away the boredom. Heiro just had a house elf bring them lunch when they heard a loud explosion and felt Hogwarts let down her wards. Magic seemed to swim through the air as if many people had lost their lives and the magic wanted to grasp on to something. Yet it soon floated away and they knew that it was actually Hogwarts herself making sure that her heirs were well. 

  
Heiro and Draco waited anxiously at the entrance as the hours passed hoping to soon hear the pre-planned knock on the door that they had planned with Tom. Draco held Heiro when began to fall asleep along with Fred, George, Luna, Blaise, Pansy, and Neville. The others stood together hoping to hear news soon. Luckily, they did not have long to wait; they soon heard the knock and the door opened up to reveal Tom  and the rest of the elders. Emilie and Severus ran to take Heiro from Draco. Emilie held Heiro close, where he snuggled into her warm embrace and Severus caressed his hair. Lucius and Narcissa hugged Draco close. Neville and Luna were hugged close by Luna’s father. Fred and George were hugged by Charlie and Bill. Pansy, by her parents. And so on and so forth. Everything was done and they all were ready to go home. So that was what everyone did. They went home. And so as they did that they rested and restored their magic. Dumbledore was dead and the ministry was taken over by Tom. Things were going to change. And for the better.  


	39. Years Later

As the years passed, things for the Wizarding World had become far better than before the fall of Dumbledore. Tom was now the Minister of Magic, schools had been built for muggleborn children; in order for them to be educated on the ways of the world they would grow up in. Many laws that had been passed while Dumbledore was in control were examined and reworked. Many were thrown away and better versions were put up for the vote. Tom soon fell in love, with a beautiful witch by the name of Lillian, proving everyone's belief that he was incapable of love wrong. She worked with Tom on reworking the government and preserving the peace that existed since the takeover. During this peace many people reconsidered their beliefs and opened up; many even began to marry outside their blood status. 

 

Last time they heard from Hermione and Ron, they had married and moved in with Hermione’s parents. Ginny wasn’t heard from again after the battle. Bella and Severus had married a little less that ten years ago. Neville and Pansy were engaged, as were Luna and Blaise. Heiro and Draco had married as soon as they were able to and now had a son and a daughter. Remus and Sirius had a little boy with some help from Nymphadora Tonks; Sirius was unable to birth a child due to damage from his time in Azkaban. They loved Teddy no matter who carried him; from his bubblegum pink hair and metamorphmagus powers he had received from Tonks to the ‘furry tendencies’ he had inherited from the two of them.

 

Life was good for their generation; it seemed as if they were living in a more happy and colorful world. And Heiro was glad that he had helped a little in that. Even though many people would not remember him for what he believed Dumbledore would have wanted, but for what Tom wanted. A child that beat the odds and helped the world become what it was now. Wizards and witches from all over the world now visited London’s wizarding community and often left in awe; even Fred and George’s joke shop. The twins had become infamous for their jokes and concoctions that they had been ridiculed for in their youth.  They were always coming up with unique ideas; thanks to Heiro's donations and encouragement to keep studying new potions

 

Heiro and Draco began working at Hogwarts soon after they received their Masters. Draco soon became Headmaster and Heiro taught Potions. Neville and Pansy co-taught Herbology for the 7th years. Poppy and Minerva watched the children, four year old Mikail Abraxas, their son and three year old Antha Druella their daughter, while Harry and Draco were working. The couple worried that the two were too much for the older women but the women refused to let them hire any other sitters. Despite their worries, Heiro would often find that by the last class the two older woman had already placed the two sleeping babies in the spare room they made into a nursery up in the Headmaster's rooms.   

 

_____________________________

 

Heiro and Draco sat on their bed. Heiro was grading essay papers and Draco was watching Heiro. Heiro looked up at Draco and smiled.

 

“What is it my love?” Heiro asked shyly.

 

“Just thinking about how in love I am with you, is all.” Draco replied as he got closer to Heiro.

 

Heiro placed the papers aside and looked at Draco. “And I am in love with you.”

 

They both smiled at each other and soon they began to kiss. It had been a couple of weeks since they had touched so intimately. Sure they had stolen kisses in the shadows of the hallways but they had been too busy to take some time for themselves. 

 

Heiro was soon begging for his husband. He needed his touch like a thirsty man needed water. Draco loved seeing his husband like this and began to slow his touches in a teasing manner to a point that made Heiro want to cry out and curse Draco all at the same time. But he knew he had to be quiet because he did not want to wake their children. Finally after what felt like an hour, which was probably a mere minute, Draco spelled both of them completely naked and began to prepare his lover. It did not take long for Heiro to resume whimpering in need to be filled and ravished. 

 

Draco entered Heiro with a quick thrust and a loud moan and Heiro was full and flushed as he waited to get accustomed to the stretch. It did not take him long and soon they were thrusting and writhing across their bed; making love with each other and kissing as if this would be their last night together. As soon as they got close Heiro begged Draco to finish inside him and that made Draco cum right away. Heiro finished just as Draco did and they fell to the bed in a tired heap. Thankfully they had not woken their children. Draco kissed along Heiro’s neck until they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. 

 

____________________________

  
And that is the end of this tale.


End file.
